Understanding their Elements
by rynosaur1
Summary: "I dont know my name the only thing I know is the name Bolin, Is it my name and why does he only know the name Mako?" Set 8 years after season two. A pair of brothers seek out answers as they try to understand why they can bend two elements and what Mako and Boling have to do with anything. OC. Change of Bending restrictions. OC/Jinora, OC/OC Chapter 20 is up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I fixed this chapter a bit thanks to some advice. Thanks. You know who you are. Let me know if you like it.**

I lay back in the tall grass, its tall enough to block my view on either side of my head, looking up at the clear blue sky. Slowly the sky turned dark and cloudy and the wind picked up blowing dust in my face. I struggled to breathe as the dirt surrounded me, everything started to go black as my breathing stopped. I quickly opened my eyes and coughed as i sat up only to knock my head on something. I rolled over and coughed all the dirt up and wiped my face on my sleeves. I stopped coughing and got my breathing back to normal when I felt the pain in my forehead and curled into a ball rolling and kicking at the ground.

"Uhm are you Ok? Cause that really hurt my head." A female voice said just beind me.

"Oh! Yeah...Totally fine nothing wrong here." I said as I stopped rolling and sat up facing the voice. 'She's beautiful' I thought to myself.

She crouched infront of me and rubbed her forehead. "Im Jinora and im an you sure you're OK? That scar looks really are you?" She said extending a hand to me which I grabbed and she helped me up.

"Scar?" I said looking down at my chest to where she was pointing. My shirt was torn and burnt and I was missing most of the left side of it. 'Wait what is my name? Who am i? Where am I?' I thought hard only to have my head start hurting.

"Sorry I dont know who I am." I said in a defeated tone. Then it hit me. "The only thing I can remember is a name...its...uh..BOLIN. Ah yeah Bolin, but wait is that my name? I dont know."

The girl had a confused look on her face. "You mean like my Uncle Bolin?" She questioned me. I didnt know I was about to respond when another female voice rung out.

"You mean Pro-Bending World Champion Bolin isnt that right Jinora?"

"Yes Rina I know, Uncle Bolin!" The girl who I know knew as JInora shouted back.

She put her hands on her hips and turned towards the other girl. "Rina! You found a boy too?" She screamed.

"Why yes I did find a- wait you found one too?" Rina sounded suprised.

"Yeah I think he has amnesia he cant remember anything but Uncle Bolin's name." Jinora stepped towards Rina and my eyes followed to the boy. He looked familliar but i couldnt place it. It was strange that his shirt was torn and tattered like mine except his didn't look burnt, only dusty. He also had a large scar on his left side.

"Brother!" He shouted and ran to me. "Oh Im so happy to see you." My mind reeled till it came to a stop.

"Brother!" I said as I threw my arms around and embraced him. 'Wait whats his name again?' I thought.

"Its Ok brother Ive forgotten your name too." He said and he pulled back.

"Yeah and the only thing he knows is Uncle Makos name." Rina said to Jinora.

"Strange that they can only remember Uncle Mako and Bolins names." Jinora said.

"I know and we should bring these two to them so they can see of they know anything." Rina said. "Well lets go you guys." Jinora grabbed my arm and pulled me through the trees while Rina did the same to my brother.

We came out into a clearing and a river. "Lets get some water right quick im thirsty." Rina said as she jumped into the water.

"Do you expect that Aunt Korra will bend that water off of you when we get there?" Jinora said.

"No I was hoping you would air-bend me dry. I was going to bend it off myself." Rina said in a flat tone. Jinora palmed her forehead.

"Duh." She said aloud.

I walked over to the water with my brother and finally got a look at my face and the clothes I was wearing. I had short black hair and brown eyes and I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, or what was left of it anyways, and black baggy shorts with a red stripe down the right leg, my shoes were nothing more than two pieces of cloth tied around my ankles.

I looked at my brother as he checked himself, he had long blond hair which was tied in a low ponytail and he had deep blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless purple tanktop that looked like it was about to fall off, held on by one shoulder strap, and baggy shorts that looked like mine except his stripe was white and on his left leg. He wore thick light brown shoes that thudded with every step he took.

I stood next to him and he was taller than me by a couple inches although I was more muscular than him he seemed to be more defined than myself. I smiled and clasped his shoulder. "Well brother what do you think? Do you think we know these names for a reason?"

He smiled back. "Well Id like to think so. Maybe they know something about us or you know something-" He was cut off by an ear piercing scream from Rina and Jinora.

"Look out!" they shouted at us. As we turned towards them we saw it, a fifteen foot crocodile swimming towards us.

Before I knew what was happening my brother and I had gotten into fighting stances and began bending at the crocodile. I bent earth and air in various combos and my brother bent fire and water at it. It was over in a matter of seconds. We both sighed heavily followed by laughter and when we turned back to the girls they stood there awestruck, mouths agape.

"What?" We said in unison. Jinora sprinted to me while Rina sprinted towards my brother.

"How did you bend two elements? More importantly how did you air-bend?" She shook me and examined my arms. I looked over at Rina and my brother only to see she was doin g the same thing.

I sighed again and stepped away from Jinora. "We had better skin that crocodile and save the meat. Dont want to waste it. Its a shame that we had to kill it but it didnt back down." I said as my brother nodded and walked with me towards the dead croc.

"Hey is it really a big deal that we can bend two elements and that you can air-bend?" He asked me.

"I dont really know but maybe these guys Mako and Bolin can help us." I said as I earth-bent a sharp dagger out of stone which my brother heated with fire. We worked on skinning and harvesting as much meat as we could for over an hour. It went back and forth with me cutting while my brother heated this or that and me drying stuff off after he cleaned it with water.

When we finished we had the croc skin rolled up and all the meat we could fit in its stomach and intestines, which we cleaned and stretched. There was only a little bit of meat that we couldnt fit in the packs.

"Hey bro should I just cook this right now? I mean we havent eaten in who knows how long and Im sure the girls are hungry too." He said.

"Yeah go ahead ill go get them." I ran off to where the girls were talking. "Hey my brother is going to cook the rest of the meat we cant carry. Are you two hungry?" I asked pointing back to where i came from. Rina looked me up and down and looked over my shoulder at my brother.

"Deal." She said as she shook Jinoras hand and ran to my brother. I did a double take after her and looked back at Jinora.

"So I guess she is hungry how about you?" I asked Jinora.

"Uh yeah I guess I could go for some crocodile." She smiled as she said it and looked down. "Great!" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the food. As we sat I saw spirits flying above us and some running through the forest.

"I wonder why the spirits arent attacking us?" I blurted out.

"That's because Jinora is in good with the spirits. Right Jinora?" Rina said as she pushed her.

"Im not in good with them or anything I just have a strong spiritual presence and the ones that look to do harm dont come near me." She said as a pink floating rabbit approached us. I started to stand.

"Oh don't mind him he wont attack ive know this guy for about 8 years now. He was the first spirit I ever became friends with."

We sat and ate for about a half hour give or take, when Jinora jumped up. "Oh no! Rina we were supposed to go get groceries from the market!" Rina palmed her forehead.

"You're right, but now we dont have to worry about meats and im sure your father knows someone who can make some clothes out of that crocodile skin. So all that leaves us with is-" She was interrupted by a male voice.

"Vegetables." She nodded. "Exactly Uncle Tenzin vegetables." She went pale after she realized what she said.

Jinora jumped "Daddy what are you doing here?"

**A/N: Its not major changes but I realised I forgot to add the spirits like at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my second story though it is my first LoK FanFic Please tell me what you think of it and also I would like to take suggestions on what the two brothers names should be I have a couple in mind but I want to hear what you think. I will upload new chapters as soon as I finish writing them. I hope for atleast 1 every other couple days if im lucky**

"I should ask you the same question young lady and you too Katerina your mother would be furious if she knew you two were out here with these strange boys." He said accusingly.

Jinora and Rina looked on the verge of tears so I stood. "Excuse me sir." I bowed to him. "An who might you be young man?" He asked me. "I dont know sir. I seem to have lost all my memories including my own name along with my brother here but each of us only know know one thing and that is the name of someone else. The only names we know are Bolin and Mako."

The man tensed up and looked at us with scrutinizing eyes as if determining our worth. "That doesent explain why you were here alone with my daughter and niece." He said stepping closer. "Well sir they found us in the woods. I have no idea how we got there but Jinora found me." I said as I looked him in his eyes.

"Yeah and Rina stumbled upon me literally." My brother said with a laugh that was cut short by a sharp look from the man.

Jinora ran up. "Daddy they are good guys, only a couple hours ago they killed a giat crocodile that attacked them. Daddy they protected us and more importantly the each used two elements to do it. This one used earth-bending and air-bending." She said leaning in with the last few words.

The man went through several different emotions all of which showed on his face, suprise, confusion, anger, jealousy, happiness, sadness and lastly curiousity. "Well then young man I must thank you for saving my daughter and niece. Would you and your brother care to accompany us back to my house on Air Temple Island for dinner?" He asked.

"Well yeah but we kinda already ate some of the crocodile so..." I said then looked into the mans eyes to see a look that he wasnt going to take no for an answer. "I mean yeah totally. Im still hungry how about you brother?" I asked hoping he would catch my tone.

"Nah im stuffed but I would like to see your house if its on an island that seems so cool." He said as I internally face palmed at his lacadasical attitude. The man had a look on his face I couldnt read.

"Very well then lets head out." He said then whistled then a huge flying bison landed near us. "This is Oogi he will take us."

"Uhm sir we have alot of crocodile meat and its skin over hear and its pretty heavy I dont think your Bison can carry all of us along with it. So me and my brother will follow you on foot till we cant anymore." I said pointing to the meat and skin which all together weighed close to 500lbs.

He looked at me. "If its that heavy what makes you think you two can carry it?" I thought for a moment. "I dont really know how I know but I know we can do it is that weird?"

He didnt hesitate to reply. "Yes but very well if you two can do it I would like to see this." I smiled "Hey bro! Divy up the meat so that the skin and some meat weighs as much as the rest of the meat." I yelled to my brother.

"Sure I guess but the skin is already almost as heavy as the meat so it would be kinda pointless just to pull out 50 to 60lbs of meat just for that." He said counting on his fingers. I shook my head "Fine which would you rather carry?" I asked him. "Well I feel more comfortable carrying the skin because its alittle lighter. You should carry the meat cause its heavier." He said as he picked up the skin.

"I guess thats that. Can we head out now?" the man said as he, Jinora and Rina climbed on the sky bison. I laughed and picked up the meat struggling alittle bit to get it on my shoulders. "Well brother it seems that you got off with the easier task." My brother said to me with a laugh as he starting jogging off behind the bison.

"I know I said we could do it but I hope we dont have to go very far." I said as I shifted the meats. "This stuff is really heavy. Well its my own fault for being cocky." I smirked and started along the path.

It was about 30 minutes before we reached the edge the forest where the land met the sea. I set the pack down with a thud and sat on the ground breathing heavily. "Wow that was farther than I thought it would be." I said inbetween breathes.

The man floated down off of the bison. "Well young man are you ready to ride Oogi?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. "Uh yeah I guess I just hope he can hold all of us and the extra weight." I laughed pointing at my brother who had just came into view from the tree line panting harder than I was.

My brother laughed "Ah that wasnt so bad lets do that again." He said as he fell face first into the dirt after dropping the skin. Rina immediately ran to his side and helped him up onto Oogi, he had passed out. I smirked "Hey he passed out I guess it was harder than he thought it would be." I said as I tried to stand up only to have my vision go black and my legs fail me. I hit the floor with a solid thud and sleep took me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well since I have a lot of free time today ill try to write 2 more chapters. I would I have decided I am naming the brothers next chapter. Thanks for reading and shoot me a review telling me what you think.**

I woke up as my face was splashed with water. " Woah wait whats going on?" I shouted.

"You passed out and missed dinner, but my dad told me to wake you up for breakfast." Jinora said as she threw more water on me.

"Ok enough with the water already, im awake." I gave my best annoyed look to which Jinora shot back her own, it was good, infact it made me break eye contact. I threw the covers off of me and Jinora turned away quickly. I looked down and saw I was still wearing my shorts but my shirt was gone and I could see my scar ridden torso. I dont know who I was in the past but I could tell id had a hard life.

Jinora stood and hurried to the door. "Your shirt is over here by the door, come out whenever you're ready." With that she left. I walked over to the door and found my shirt folded neatly ontop of my ankle wraps. I turned to try to find a mirror to look at myself and what I found was a mirror made out of a large crystal that had been smoothed and polished till it had a very reflective surface. I examined my scars and from what I could see the largest one on my chest was from my left collarbone down to my waist and about an inch wide, it looked like a burn.

"I dont think Jinora told you to check yourself out NEW GUY." I turned to see a young teenage boy leaned against the doorframe.

"I was looking at my scars, seeing as I dont remember getting them I was hoping something woud come back to me." I answered him, to which he laughed.

"Oh thats all? Well alright then come on breakfast is going to get cold your brother is already there." He said as he turned and headed down the hall. I threw my shirt on and tied my ankle wraps and followed him down the hall.

"So NEW GUY." The way he said it made it seem like he was teasing me. "Whats the deal with that huge crocodile skin and all that meat that my dad made me help him carry back last night?"

I looked at him. "Carry back? I thought- Oh right we passed out." I started as i remembered that I collapsed just seconds after my brother.

"Jinora said as soon as you guys hit the floor my dad rushed you over here so my grandma katara could check on you, as soon as my dad found out you were Ok he grabbed me and we went and picked it up. Boy was that heavy Oogi could barely manage to stay in the air so we had to air-bend to help him stay afloat. Did you guys really run for thirty minutes carrying that stuff? Rina said she say you guys jumping over logs and stuff, thats so cool you guys are like really strong huh?" He rambled on until we reached the dining room where everyone was seated including people I didnt know.

"Thank you Meelo, young man would you please take a seat next to your brother." The old man gestured to his across the table to where my brother was sitting legs crossed and hands folded in his lap.

"Woah being patient for once in your life." I said as i realised I had remebered something from our past.

"Yeah and you're late for food thats new too." He said as he realised he remembered too.

We looked at eachother stunned and we must have been standng that way for a while because an elderly woman placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile. I took my seat and the old woman took hers to the left of the man.

"I am Katara and this is my son Tenzin and this is his family." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I am Tenzin and this is my wife Pema and these are our children, you already know Jinora, and my son Meelo who you met earlier. This is my daughter Ikki and my other son Rohan." Tenzin said as he pointed them out.

"And of course you know me." Rina shouted. "My mother is Kya, Tenzins sister. Im here visiting and training with my grandma Katara to be a healer." Rina gleamed proudly after saying that.

"Though we still dont know your names my mother has found out some interesting things about you two and also we have sent word for Avatar Korra to come here." Tenzin said.

"Not to sound rude but I think the food is getting cold." My brother said flatly.

"Oh right well dig in everyone." Pema said as she grabbed her bowl.

Breakfast was great, Pema must have used quite a bit of the crocodile because almost everydish had some in it except for Tenzins food which was vegetarian. When everyone had finished I excused myself to the room I woke up in and my brother followed.

"You found scars too didnt you." He said and I headed towards the mirror.

"Yeah alot of them but the biggest one looks like a burn."I said running my hand down the left side of my chest.

"I have a huge scar running down the left side of my chest too but it looks like there are pieces of rocks in there." He said as he placed a hand over his heart. "Rina saw it when she woke me up. I havent talked to her since."

"Yeah Jinora saw mine too and I havent talked to her since either." I said as I sat down next to the mirror as my brother leaned against the wall next to me. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and the door opened and Katara stood there.

"Mind if I talk to you boys?" She said as she sat down at the small table that was in the corner of the room.

"Hey miss Katara what do you want to talk about?" My brother asked.

"Oh please just call me Katara young man. I would like to talk to you about the the scars on your chests specifically the large one on your left sides." She said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"What about them? Meelo told me that you checked on us and everything was all right." I said looking from my brother to Katara.

"Well not exactly true. You two are physically Ok but I would like to try and heal up your scars and use them to teach Katerina and Jinora. They are almost at the last stages of their training and I think this will be the perfect opportunity for them. I came to ask you two if that would be Ok with me showing them how to heal scars using sacred water from the pond of the moon spirits." Katara said as she sipped her tea.

My brother looked at me and I thought for a moment. "Well Im fine with it but I do wonder if it is something important or something like that." I said with a sigh and my brother nodded.

"I understand. I have scars that hold sentimental values. Think about it. It may uncover somethings about how you got them." Katara said as she finished her tea. "Until you decide there are two young ladies that are eavesdropping that i have to take care of." Squeeks were heard on the otherside of the door folled by retreating footsteps.

"Well thats one thing we have in common." I said to Katara as my brother laughed with me.

"Katara, is there a place that I can practice my bending?" My brother asked to which I chimed in.

"Oh yeah I would like to practice aswell."

Katara stood "Very well follow me I would like to see your bending styles. From what Jinora and Katerina told me this should be very interesting." Katara walked down the hall and we followed her. After a couple minutes we ended up on a wide open plateau with a small stream next to it.

"Here you are boys. Dont worry about making a mess. Have fun." Katara said as she walked over to the observing area.

I took a deep breath and began my stretches. I went into a peaceful state and was in my own world. I was completely oblivious to the training my brother was doing on the other side off the plataeu. I began doing simple air-bending moves flowing like the wind and then abruptly changed to strong earth-bending moves. I kicked up a rock the size of my fist and punched it back down into the ground and air-bent dust in a tornado around me and bent all the particles of sand to a dead stop as the wind still blew. I gathered the sand into my fists and coated my hands with it. I bent up a large slab of rock and began striking it with my sand covered hands just enough for the sand to make contact and slowly erode the stone. I was so focused in my movements that seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours until eventually i stopped and looked at the stone which i carved into a human shape and polished it to a mirror like surface.

I broke my trance and looked at myself in the stone and what I saw frightened me. It was me but my one of my eyes was different and my clothes were tattered and torn blood ran from my mouth and a cut above my left eye. My right arm was completely encased in a strange colored stone and my left arm radiated what looked like a silver aura. The image roared and knocked me to the ground, I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran from it. I ran till I reached the other side of the island and sat down. I shivered and bent a rock dome over myself trying to calm down. Seconds later I hear someone stop next to me and they must have water-bent and froze water because it sounded like ice breaking.

I sat there for what felt like hours until I opened a hole in the rock to see that it was now dark outside. I bent the rock back to earth and looked to my side only to see my brother melt the ice and evaporate the water.

"I saw myself, well a different version, but it was still me. It was terrifing, I looked like I was in the middle of a horrible battle, I had cuts and bruises and blood poured off of me." My brother said as he reached up and rubbed his forhead.

"I saw something similar." I said using my left hand to grip my right arm. I shook my head. "Hey its pretty late we should head back." My brother nodded and we turned only to come face to face with a two women we hadnt seen yet.

"We finally found them Lin." The younger woman said to the older one.

"If Tenzin is telling the truth Korra they can bend two elements. Should we test them?" The older one said.

"Normally I would say yes but this time all we need to do is bring them back to the house." The young one said. "Hey boys come on everyone is worried and looking for you." She motioned to us and turned to walk back.

"Are you Avatar Korra?" My brother asked.

"Yes I am, but thats not important right now for now lets just head back to the house." She said not turning around or stopping to look back at us. I looked to my brother and nodded and we followed her and the older woman. I took some time getting back to the house and by that time the sky was only light up by the moon high over head. Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and Rina were all standing in a circle talking when we walked up.

"Well Tenzin we found them and Korra actually decided not to test them right away." The older lady said.

"Thank you Lin and you too Korra you usually like to test yourself agains strong benders." Tenzin said. "Boys let me introduce you to Cheif Lin Beifong and Avatar Korra."

I waved a quickly followed by a shy smile while my brother put a hand up and simply gave a "Hey."

I palmed my forhead and Katara laughed from the doorway. "Sokka used to do that all the time." She smiled and waved to us. "Im sure you boys are hungry so come on in and eat, you can tell us where you've been this whole time over dinner."

No body questioned Katara as they all shuffled inside while My brother and I waited till we were the last. "Should we tell them what we saw?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Maybe but we sometime to think about it for now lets go eat." so we headed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was more of the crocodile and rice and a bunch of other things. We remained silentand hesitant during dinner and Katara noticed this and stopped Jinora and Rina from asking us any questions. After we all finished, Katara and Korra stood.

"Boys would you help us clean up the table and bring the dishes to the kitchen?" She said but it sounded more like a command. I stood swiftly while my brother slowly made his way to his feet. We gathered all the dishes and headed into the kitchen.

"Just set that near the sink." Katara said. After we set the dishes down Korra gestured to two empty seats at the small table she and Katara were seated at. "I saw the mirrors you two created yours made from stone and yours made from ice." She said pointing to me then my brother. "What did you see in those mirrors?" She leaned forward and put her chin on her hands.

I looked down not knowing what to say but my brother spoke up. "I saw a myself but it looked like i was in the middle of a terrible battle I had cuts and bruises and the weird thing was my right eye was a bloody red and not because blood ran into it rather it was pure red on its own. My right arm was covered by a dark red flame and my left arm was covered in dark ice." He leaned back in the chair. "My reflection roared at me as if trying to get me to fight him." He leaned back and put his head on the table. "It scared me, chilled me to my core."

I looked at him then at Korra. "I saw the same thing except my left eye was pure silver and my right arm was covered in a strange black metal and my left arm was surrounded by a silvery light. I was afraid that my reflection would break free so I ran and didnt stop till there was no where left to run and I closed my self in stoneand tried to calm down. It took me until dark to calm down." I sighed and shifted.

"Katara told me that she had asked you if she could use some scars you had to try and teach Rina how to heal them and complete her training. Could you show me them?" She sounded genuinely curious. I just took it as an order from the Avatar even though it wasnt and by the time I started to pull off my shirt my brother had already thrown his on the table and stood. I pulled my shirt off and set it on the table and stood next to my brother. Korra stood and walked over to us. She place a hand on both of our scars and closed her eyes and when she opened the the were glowing. She shook for a minute before pulling her hands away and shaking her head as her eyes returned to normal.

"NO!" She shouted. "Thats impossible they cant be from Avatar Wans time. They lived 10,000 years ago! They are from the that time." She turned to face us. "Sai-ryu and Hinoka, Stone Wind and Fire River."

As soon as she said that my mind started to hurt, it felt like my skull was splitting. My brother screamed and I followed suit. The pain was so intense I lost consiousness and the last image I saw was a young man with long shaggy hair and a goatee standing next to what looked like a human lemur.

I blinked my eyes repeatedly and sat up rubbing my head. "Oh that hurt so bad." I tried to put my hands to my sides but found I couldnt seeing as the were tied and so were my feet. To my left my brother still slept his hands and feet tied aswell.

"Finally awake I see. About time its been almost a week." A commanding female voice said.  
"Ive heard that voice before. Chief Lin?" I said searching around the room only to see her standing next to the door. She walked over to me and crouched.

"Now Avatar Korra seems to think that you two are from 10,000 years ago and that spirits were inside of your bodies. I dont know but I trust her so when she asked if I could keep watch over you while she consulted with her past lives I had to accept. I have nothing against you two for now but if you are evil spirits I will take you out no questions asked. Got it?" She said pushing her finger into my forhead. I nodded and put my head down.

To my left my brother stirred in his sleep and talked. "Wan you crack me up. Aye-Aye come on tell me he's joking." Then he mumbled and turned over. Lin heard him and pounced on him shaking him awake.

"Tell me what you just said again! You said Wan didnt you!" She said as she bent her metal and picked him up pressing him against the wall.

"Yes he did." Korra said from the doorway. "It seems that they were friends of Avatar Wan and helped him on his journey." She entered the room. "Lin let them go." Lin bend the metal off of our hand and feet and released my brother from the wall.

"So you know something about us please tell me." I said grabbing her hands and pleading.

"I know your names and where you are from although it dont know how you got here." She said looking into my eyes. "You are the Stone Wind also known as Sai-Ryu and your brother is The Fire River or Hinoka. Avatar Wan found you roaming the spirit wilds when you were younger. You held the power of air and your brother held the power of water, you had no idea who you were."

I stood "So was Avatar Wan a man with long shaggy black hair and he had a goatee?" I racked my brain trying to remember a man I had forgotten.

"Yes he was. He was the first Avatar." Korra helped me to my feet. "And if you were a friend of Avatar Wans you are a friend of mine." She bowed. "Thank you for helping him."

I sighed and bowed back. "No thank you for finding out about us I dont know how long it would have been for our memories to come back."

"Hinoka huh? Yeah that sounds about right. So im The Fire River right?" He said as he fire-bent a a flame that lookes like a winding river.

"Sai-Ryu. The Stone Wind." I smiled. "Yes that is my name he gave it to me." I closed my eyes and my mind flooded back to a time where I wandered a forest until I found a boy who looked younger than me crying and hudled up next to a tree. I snapped my eyes open. "A memory I remembered one!" I sat down and focused my mind. The image came back.

_(I had been walking aroud for at least a day after the lion turtle gave me the power of air. I hadnt asked for it but he insisted I accept it. I heard the sounds of someone crying and went to check it out. There he was a boy not much younger than myself crying. I walked over to him and held my hand out. _

_"You must be scared being all alone right? Come with me that way we will both have company." The boy looked up and wiped his eyes. He grabbed my hand and I helped him up._

_"Lets head out and look for some food." I said turning away from him. "Well whats your name?"_

_He sniffled "I dont know. How about you?" _

_I sighed. "Not a clue so why dont you just call me brother and ill call you brother. Deal?"_

_He smiled and we started walking.)_

I opened my eyes to see Jinora right infront of my face with her eyes closed and leaning in. "Why hello there Jinora."

She opened her eyes and froze. I laughed and stood. "What were you doing?" She blushed and ran to the door.

"I was suppossed to get you and let you know your bath is ready and then after that dinner will be ready." And with that she ran off. 'Bath aye do I stink that bad?' I thought and to a wiff of my pits. "Yup. Time for a bath." I said with a chuckle and headed to it.

I rubbed my hair dry and wrapped the towel around my waist and entered my room. There was a box with my name on it so I opened it and inside was two sets of clothes, one a more formal brown suit complete with undershirt, jacket, tie, dress pants, and nice socks which thought would make greak ankle wraps. The other outfit was a crocodile skin set of exactly the same formal suit combo. There was a note inside [Please wear one of these to dinner tonight.] I laughed and put on the brown suit and tore the socks to make the wraps I wanted. I looked was about to look into the mirror when I stopped myself. 'Not this time Ill just ask someone how I look.' I thought to myself.

I opened my door to see Meelo reaching for the handle. "There you are hurry up we have guests. Hey Sai-Ryu looking good man." He gave me a wink and rushed off.

"Strange kid." I thought aloud as I headed down the hall to the dining room. When I got there the only people seated were Katara, Korra, Tenzin, Jinora, and my brother Hinoka.

"Sai-Ryu, glad you could join us Brother" Hinoka said and I palmed my forhead when I saw that he was wearing a crocodile skin suit. "You like it huh? Didnt they make you one too. I thought we needed a suit just incase so I asked Tenzin if he knew some one who could make them. All I had to do was give them any extra skin and they made them along with another more boring regular suit. I let them use me as their canvas and had them shorten and widen your suits." He cracked a huge smile and nodded.

"And when did you have time to do that?" I asked wondering how he had time for all that.

"Well you were in that wierd meditaty position for about 4 days. So I had time." He said counting fingers.

"FOUR DAYS!" I shouted and fell to my butt. Jinora flinched and Hinoka laughed.

"Brother please sit with us I would like to meet these guest I keep hearing about." He rubbed his hands together as I took my seat.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. Tenzin cleared his throat.

"They are entertaining our guests until you got here and I suspect Meelo will be bringing them right about now." He said as the doors opened revealing two men. One wore a police Uniform with a red scarf and the other a fancy green suit.

"Mako, Bolin please take a seat." I was stunned and I slowly turned my head to my brother whos eyes were buldged and his mouth was open. 'So we finally meet them. Mako and Bolin.'

**A/N: About the names Sai-Ryu is an adapted translation of Stone Wind and Hinoka is one of Fire River hence why I chose them. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Parenthesis and italics mean flashback FYI**

I jumped to my feet at the same time as Hinoka. "Bolako!" {We shouted their names at the same time thats what it sounded like.}

"Sai-Ryu, Hinoka please sit down. Mako, Bolin please." Tenzin said as he gestured to two empty seats across from us. Mako sat infront of Hinoka and Bolin infront of me. I looked at the man infront of me, he was a large muscular man and he had looked wealthy while the other one was smaller and had a stern look on his face.

"Mako, Bolin you may be wondering why we asked you to come here." Tenzin started off.

"Not anymore Meelo spilled the beans a couple minutes ago." Bolin said in a casualy way which earned him an elbow and a sigh from Mako. Tenzins face went red and he looked like he was about to scream when Katara put a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down and looked at us.

"It is in regards to these two young men, according to Korra they are from 10,000 years in the past at the time of the first Avatar, Avatar Wan and they were his allies. They do not know how they ended up here and they had no memory of anything except for your names. The one sitting across from you Bolin is Sai-Ryu or The Stone Wind and the one infront of Mako is Hinoka or The Fire River. Those are the introductions but for now lets eat." Tenzin finished and grabbed a bowl of rice.

Dinner was over and Katara lead us out to the Plataeu where we had trained. "The mirrors they are still there!" I shouted in disbelief. Hinoka walked over to his and sighed.

"I dont see the reflection anymore." I walked over to mine and looked in, I saw nothing not even my current reflection.

"Yeah thats wierd I dont even see my reflection now." I said rubbing the side of it.

"We cannot move them or destroy them." Korra said. "Lin, myself, Katara and Tenzin have all tried every technique we know but nothing has worked. For instance watch this." Korra said as she shot a jet stream of fire at Hinokas Ice mirror and sliced at my mirror with air strikes. When she let up the ground around Hinokas was scorched and the ground around mine was cut up and yet both mirrors were unscathed.

Bolin clapped and Mako shushed him. "What? Thats impressive that not even the Avatar could break them. Hey Korra can I try?" Bolin said as he took off his jacket and handed it to Mako not waiting for a reply.

Bolin took a hard stance and stomped sinking his feet inches into the ground, he forced his elbows to his side and placed his hands out front and earth-bent the ground around the mirror. The mirror started to shake and he pulled his hands apart and the stone turned to dust. Bolin shook his hands and pulled his feet from the ground.

"Woah that was hard." Bolin said as he grabbed his jacket back from Mako. Korra, and Tenzin stood still not saying a word while Katara just smiled. Hinako clapped and I walked over too the dust and pick up a handful of it and watched it fall from my hands.

Mako walked over to Hinakos mirror and looked at him. "Do you mind?" He said as he got into his stance. To which Hinako simply nodded and gestured with his hand. Mako took a deep breath and shoot a huge stream of fire at the ice which he slowly narrored it until it sounded like jetfire. Mako stopped his fire after a minute and looked at the ice mirror that looked exactly like before.

"Ha Mako you did nothing to that thing." Bolin laughed and pointed. "Hey Mako maybe you should try your lightning." Bolin joked. Mako raised an eyebrow and started to generate lightning in his body and shot it out at the ice and instantly the ice melted.

"Oh wow he actually used his lightning." Bolin said in a deadpan voice. Hinako walked over to the water and cupped some up in his hands and let it drip out of his palms. Katara clasped her hands together.

"Well now that thats settled Sai-Ryu, Hinako have you thought about your scars?" Katara asked. Hinako smiled and nodded and I shrugged.

"Yeah im all for it. Lets go. Wait hold on a second." I said as I turned towards the pile of dirt that used to be my mirror. I earth bent the sand into a woven chain pattern and solidified it. I wrapped it around my right wrist and connected the ends. Hinako ran over to where his puddle had been only to see that it had absorbed into the ground so he water-bent it out and started to make a small hand held version of the mirror. When he was done he placed it in his pocket with out looking at it.

Katara led Hinako and myself into a large blue hut towards the edge of the island. When we entered Jinora and Rina were lounging around unaware that we had entered until Katara cleared her throat which cause the girls to jump. Hinako laughed aloud while I stifled a chuckle.

"These boys have offered to let you try and heal their scars as the final test of your training." The girls scramble up to Katara.

"Really Grandma we are almost done?" They said in unison. Katara smiled and walked over to a table and sat.

"I had your uncle Bumi pick this up for me about a month ago and deliver it to me secretly. I originally had other plans for your last test but I think this is better. Jinora you will only be able to use this technique with this sacred water but Katerina you will be able to use it with any water but the purer the better and neither of you will be able to fully heal scars only lessen how big they are." Katara place a glowing bottle of water on the table and poured water into two bowls.

"Sai-Ryu, Hinako please remove your shirts and lay over there." She said as she pointed to two mats in the center of the room. Hinako and I walked to the center of the room and took our shirts off and layed down. I laid my hand on the scar and tried to think back to when I got it but to no avail. I closed my eyes and waited until Jinora came over to me and Rina over to Hinako.

Katara said from across the room. "Remember girls just follow what I taught you but put more focus into it." Jinora and Rina had determined looks on their faces as they bent the water out of the bowls, Jinora air-bent the water and Rina used her water-bending.

As soon as the water touched my skin I began to loss conciousness. I heard Katara say "They'll be fine girls just focus." and after that nothing.

_(I opened my eyes and looked around me. 'Where am I?' I thought. Then i remembered "The spirit wilds." I said aloud causing something next to me to stir. I looked down at the boy i had found. _

_"Ah brother you're awake?" He asked me. _

_"Yeah how about today we head towards the sun?" I said hoping that we would find food today. It had been 8 days since I found him and 3 since we last ate. _

_"Ok brother should we leave now?" He asked wiping his eyes. 'Crying in his sleep again.' I thought. I stood and pulled him to his feet and I started walking towards the sun._

_"We will definitely find something good today I can feel it brother." He said, over the time that we had spent together I had started to look at him as if he were actually my younger brother. _

_I had knocked some fruit out of a tree using air-bending and he knocked a spirit that was trying to attack me away. Thats how we had found out the other could bend. 'Something good is just beyond this tree line I just know it.' I thought tightening my grip on his hand._

_We reached the edge and saw nothing but an open plain. I sighed and started to turn back when he shouted. "Brother look!." I looked to where he was pointing and I saw a man riding a cat deer through the tall grass. _

_"Hey mister!" I shouted at the top of my lungs but he couldnt hear me. I thought and thought and thought and finally I decided to air-bend at him. I launched a massive gust of wind in his direction which knocked him off of his cat deer. 'Oh crap that was too hard.' I scolded myself mentally and began running through the grass towards him, my brother followed hot on my heels._

_The man stood up and got in attack postition and looked for what hit him and what he saw was me and my little brother jumping throught the tall grass waving our arms at him. We were yelling hoping he would acknoledge us. Suddenly he shot a fireball towards us and we jumped out of the way only to have it hit a spirit that was trying to attack us. The man rushed towards us and began shooting more fireballs each one hitting the spirit and also catching the grass on fire. Eventually the spirit retreated and the fire surrounded us, fear set in and I curled into a ball clutching my brother. I didnt see any escape I thought we were going to die._

_As the smoke started to close in on us the fire started to die out. I stood watching as the man began what looked like a dance, it was so smooth yet strong and with each passing moment he drew the fire towards him and when the fire surrounded him he made it dissapear and exhaled a big breath._

_"Oh wow mister thanks for saving us! Sorry for knocking you over I was just trying to get your attention but I accidentally put to much into it. You see i thought you wouldnt see us and I was scared that my brother and I would be alone forever." I was on the verge of tears and my brother walked up behind me._

_"Oh what are two young kids like you doing out here? Wait more importantly did you use one of the gifts?" He asked me._

_"Gift?" I asked thoroughly confused._

_"Yeah I got the gift of fire from a lion turtle and im looking for more lion turtles to help me on my journey." He said shooting a fireball into the air._

_"Sorry mister I dont know about anything called a lion turtle but if you're talking about this then yeah I think so." I said as I shot a gust of wind out to the side. "My brother here can move water so I guess he has a gift too."_

_The man leaned in. "Ok well even if you dont know how or where you got them would you like to join me for a while while I try to find more lion turtles?" He smiled. "My name is Wan.")_


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and looked directly into the face of Meelo. He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"You're finally awake Everyone thought you were going to sleep for a week again but you didnt 3 days is still along time though." He leaned back. "Hinako is still asleep though. Ive tried everything on him, jokes, food, jokes about food even but nothing not a sigh or a mumble nothing. But with you all i had to do was blow a little air art you and you wake up."

I sat up and pain shot through my chest.

"I wouldnt get up if I were you, your scar opened up when Jinora tried to heal it. Grandma Katara freaked out and shoved her out of the room then I guess Hinakos scar opened up too and she shove Rina out and told her to get Korra to come help her. The were in there for a couple hours until finally my grandma came out. She said Korra was trying to find out more by trying to talk to Avatar Wan but she didnt get much out of him." He seemed to keep rambling on and on and on until Tenzin walked in the room.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Meelo some food and water please also get your grandmother and Korra." He said and his son saluted and rushed out the door.

"Hey Tenzin so what did Korra find out about us while we were out again?" I asked laying back down and clutching my chest.

"She found out the first names Avatar Wan gave you when he first met you." Tenzin said as he took a seat next to where i lay.

"Well what were they or rather are they?" I wondered what they could be.

"Oh they are-" Tenzin was interrupted by Jinora and Rina rushing into the room followed by Katara and Korra.

"Are they OK? We didnt hurt them did we? Oh no we totally did look at his bandages the blood is soaking through." Jinora grabbed Rina who was crying and led her out of the room while crying herself.

I must of had a worried look on my face because Katara bent some water on my face and when I looked at her she shook her head and smiled.

"Ok Tenzin you were about to tell me our names?" I asked hoping he would continue.

"Mizu and Kaze." Hinako said as he woke up. He had tears in his eyes. "Wan I remember everything well almost everything. Thank you, thank you so much." He said as he looked Korra in the eyes. He eyes began to water and she excused herself from the room.

"Pure genuine graditude knows not the limits of time and space or even death." Tenzin said. "My father said only once in his life time had he ever been told something so pure while he was traveling in the spirit world."

"Your father cried many nights after coming back from that trip. He said when he met Monk Gyatsu again Gyatsu thanked him only once for being his friend in not one but two lifetimes and his spirit faded away. Your father said that he waited his whole life to apologise for running away but Monk Gyatsu was just happy he was still alive." Katara smiled and looked to the door just as Korra had came back in.

"Korra im sorry but I had to let Wan know how grateful I am." Hinako said as he struggled to stand. I turned onto my side and tried to lift myself up, though my scar hurt and more blood soaked through the bandages. Eventually I managed to stand on my own after brushing Tenzins hand away.

"Please tell us what you saw." I more or less demanded of the Avatar. I stumbled towards the table that Hinako had already made his way to. Korra sighed and sat down across from us.

"Avatar Wan showed me his battle with Vaatu during the Harmonic Convergence 10,000 years ago. Before the battle you had asked Raava to grant you another bending. She was able to give each of you the counterpart of the element you already had but she warned you that since the element was new to you you would not be able to control it properly." Korra took a deep breathe.

"Its Ok Korra please continue I need to know what happened." I said impatiently.

"Sometime during the fight after Wan had fused with Raava, you two were thrown by Vaatu to opposite the opposite spirit portals and he was about to deliver a finishing blow to Avatar Wan. Both of you used all the power you could muster to protect him, Kaze you bent the earth in a massive line and you Mizu, you bent a large blood red fire. You each used your right hands, your attacks hit Vaatu but they were so strong the continued and you hit each other and that sent you flying into the spirit portals. Because of your attacks Wan was able to seal Vaatu away and in that moment he gave you your true names. " Korra was on the verge of tears again.

Memories of the fight began flooding back to me and this time it was peaceful and did not hurt like every other time. "Korra was there anything else?" I asked again needing to know the smallest detail.

"He said the reason he gave you those names was because of how you final bending looked. Kaze, your earth moved like the wind. Mizu, your fire flowed like a river. When he closed the portals he began searching for you two. He spent the rest of his life trying to restor balance all the while searcing for you. In his dying breath he hoped that you had survived and lived peaceful lives." Korra smiled. "Now his spirit knows you are alive."

Tears flowed from my brother and me. Katara walked out of the room and came back moments later with Jinora and Rina in tow. They both looked like they hadnt stopped crying yet. Hinako stood and walked over to the mats where we had been lain.

"Well Rina would you mind changing my bandages? These blood soaked ones arent going to do me any goo." Hinako said as he held a hand out to her.

"Well Jinora I wont be able to change these on my own now will I?" I said as I joined my brother on the mats.

**A/N: Mizu (Me-zoo) means water and Kaze (Kah-zey) means wind**


	7. Chapter 7

I sit down in the middle of my shower. It had been a month since everything happened. My wound healed in a week thanks to Katara. Once I was able to I started training againand Bolin joined me. We showed each other moves that the other didnt know. Hinako started training with Mako also.

During the second week of training Chief Beifongs mother, Toph, came to visit Katara. when I was told that she had single handedly created metal-bending as a teenager I was flabergasted.

When she found out my brother and I could bend two elements she forced me into letting her train me in metal-bending. She taught me all the basics before even showing me how to do it. It took a couple hours but by the time she got tired she claimed that I had mastered her technique which I doubted, condidering she could make different shapes from a single iron bar, that she just happened to have on her, while i could barely bend and un bend it.

The previous ruler of the fire nation, Fire Lord Zuko came to visit Katara as well, arriving the day after Toph, and like Toph when he found out we could bend two elements he had forced Hinako into training. He showed him how to generate lightning and ,with the help of Mako, how to redirect it. He also taught Hinako the Dancing Dragon technique he had learned with the previous Avatar, Aang.

During an attempt to redirect lightning Hinako accidentally pointed it towards the house. I reacted and metal-bent a rod infront of the lightning which attracted it and absorbed it. Zuko grabbed the lightning rod and redirected the flow back into the sky. Toph bent the rod into a bracelet for me.

I sighed as the hot water cascaded over me.

From outside the door I hear Hinoka. "Hey Sai-Ryu hurry up we're leaving soon." I stood up and smiled.

"Benders for hire, eh?" I laughed. "Only Hinako would think to find us a job like that." I thought back to when Lin offered us a job with the police force as body guards. I laughed again. "And the first JOB is protecting Bolin while he does another one of those mover things." I turned off the water and stepped out.

I dressed in traditional air nomad clothes, as requested by Tenzin, and when I say requested I mean he took all of my other clothes and left me with these.

I walked out to see Hinoka standing there in mis-matched fire and water nation clothes. I palmed my forhead as Oogi landed and Tenzin jumped off him.

"Oogi will take you to the docks from there Bolin should be waiting for you, good luck" He said as he walked away. I jumped onto Oogi using the ground as a spring board and Hinako climbed up as Oogi started to lift off of the ground.

"Nice clothes Sai-Ryu." He said with a snicker.

"Tenzin took all my other clothes away because and I quote 'Are an original air-bender and should dress as such.' Its true but still I am also an earth-bender. I should be allowed to dress just as badly as you." I said mocking Hinako.

"The pants are comfortable and the shirt fits me so good." He said as he stretched over the edge of Oogis saddle. The rest of the ride was silent and when Oogi landed at the docks we hopped off.

"Thanks Oogi." Hinako shouted and we both waved him off.

"Right on time, I like that!" A skinny, rich looking man shouted. "My name is Varrick, Bolin has said some good things about you." He turned his headd sharply and yelled. "Zhu Li!"

"Yes?" She said still standing right beside him.  
"Right, show them to the boat and I will join you shortly." Varrick said as he walked away.

Zhu Li stepped infront of us. "Follow me please." She said as she walked.

We followed her down the pier to a large boat and walked aboard to find Bolin lounging on a chair with a very beautiful woman next to him.

"Sai-Ryu, Hinako hey how are you guys? What are you doing here?" He said as he waved from his chair.

"Mr. Varrick hired them as body guards since we will be traveling into the Wulong Forest." Zhu Li said as she walked farther onto the boat.

"Oh right, I remember now. Anyways guys come over here I want you to meet someone." He said waving us over. "This is my wife Eska. She is Korra's cousin from the northern water tribe."

"How are you Im Hinako and this is my brother Sai-Ryu" Hinako said as he bowed ungracefully. I chuckled and looked at the woman.

"Please excuse my brother he is...strange. As he said I am Sai-Ryu nice to meet you Eska." I said extending a hand to her. She grabbed it and used it to stand.

"My little turtle dove I am going to take a nap." She said to Bolin who nodded.

"So have you guys heard about the Wulong forest?" He asked sitting up in his chair.

I looked at Hinako who shook his head. "Not a thing." I said and looked at Bolin.

"Well they say that there is a village that worships a sacred object that protected them from a giant creature almost 80 years ago and we are going to film me with it." He said leaning back again. He gestured to the seats next to him. "Sit, Varrick might take a while but we'll head out soon."

I lay back on the chair enjoying the sun for a couple hours and eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw that someone had placed an umbrella over me. I sat up and lifted myself from the chair. I put a hand on the umbrella and spun it.

"I didnt think you wanted to get a sunburn so I pulled it over." A female voice said from behind me. I spun around and ended up staring into the eyes of a gorgous woman.

"Uh thanks, I havent seen you before do you have a part in the mover?" I said unable to take my eyes from hers. She tilted her head and smiled.

"So you dont know who I am? Well then I guess that make YOU new here. Consider this a gift from me." She said then leaned in and kissed me. It was brief and she pulled away quickly. She winked and walked backwards before turning and heading towards the door.

"Wait I didnt catch your name." I called out.

She stopped. "Thats because I didnt say it." She started walking again.

"Oh Asami flirting with Sai-Ryu now that I did not expect." Bolin popped up out of nowhere and nudged the woman with his elbow and winked at me. She had an embarrased look and she covered her face with the hands.

"Especially since my brother has someone he likes already." Hinako said coming out from behind Bolin.

I cocked my head in thought. 'I do? Who? Oh.' I palmed myself. "Yeah Jinora."

"So you like me?" Jinora said stepping from behind Hinako.

**A/N: I am bad at writing romance but I am going to try during the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

I leaned against the railing of the boat twiddling my thumbs thinking about what to say to Jinora. I had been avoiding her ever since she heard me say I liked her. Hinako planned that out I just knew it.

"So you like Jinora, sorry about kissing you its just that you are cute and I thought you might give me a shot." Asami said as she leaned on the railing next to me.

"Oh hey, yeah I mean when I first met her I could see just how beautiful she was and over the past couple months I see it more and more. I feel so at ease when im next to her. I do have to admit that you stunned me with your beauty though." I turned to face the sea.

Asami turned so her back faced the water and she figeted back and forth for a minute.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I said turning my head to her.

She spun and looked me in the eyes. "YES uh I mean yeah I guess. I know you like Jinora but there isnt anything going on between you right?"

I looked up at the moon. "No there's nothing going on. She only just found out I like her. Why?" I sat down and swung my legs over the edge of the boat and clutched the railing.

"If nothing is set in stone do you think you would like to eat dinner with just me tonight?" She pushed off the railing and walked backwards.

"Yeah sure I didnt have any plans for dinner." I said as I practiced metal-bending on the bracelet Toph made me.

"Great just come by my room in an hour then." She said as she ran off.

"Brother why do you feel the need to toy with people." I thought aloud.

"Well its just a hobby I guess." Hinako said as he peered over the edge from outside the boat. "You cant blame me though the only people I had ever talked to before we got here was you, Wan and the aye-aye spirit. I never even talked to Raava. I like guessing what peoples reactions will be if I say or do something. Whether its positively or negatively I want to be right there to see it." He said as he climbed up and over.

"How did you get down there? And were you spying on me?" I asked leaning to look over.

"My room is right there I cant help it that you chose to sit right above my window. It was just a happy coincidence." He said with a big smile. We sat looking at the sky in silence and after a while I jumped up.

"Oh crap what time is it im supposed to have dinner with Asami." I said running towards the door not seeing Jinora walk up from the other side.

I sprinted to my room to get dressed. I through on a nice shirt and some shorts that were laying on the bed.

"Wait where is her room?" I said as I palmed my forhead. "How could I forget to ask!" I opend my door and there stood Zhu Li holding a piece of paper.

"Asami asked me to give this to you." And with that she walked down the hall. I looked at the paper and unfolded it. (7:45 room #7) I sighed and headed down from my room #17. I knocked on the door and heard Asamis voice from the other side.

"Come in." I opened the door to find her sitting down at a table in the middle of the room. t had flowers in a vase on the center and two plates filled with all different types of food.

"Hey sorry if im later I sat with my brother looking at the moon and lost track of time." I said scratching my head as I sat down.

"Well you're not too late I was hoping you werent going to blow me off actually." She smirked at me.

"No I wouldnt do that, you offer me dinner im in." I said without thinking and could see her visibly sadden. "Not that I came just for the food but because you asked me to." I said attempting to fix what it sounded like.

"Good. Now lets eat." She smiled again.

We ate in silence until we were full and I gathered the dishes and stood.

"Ill take this to the kitchen and get us some dessert." I made my way through the ship and walked into the kitchen where I saw Jinora, Rina and Hinoka. Jinora just looked at meand Rin scoffed then they walked out. I looked back and forth between Hinoka and the door.

"What was that about?" I asked setting the plates down.

"Rina was right. Since we never interacted with any women before we are terrible at reading signs and the mood. Ive learned alot from her." Hinako said rising onto the counter and swinging his legs.

"Read what signs? Come on bro dont leave me blind, deaf and dumb. Explain." I said hopping up next to him.

"Well we all know you like Jinora but havent made any moves and she likes you too but she was waiting for you to act on it first. But you had to eat dinner with Asami who clearly likes you as well even though you just met." Hinako threw his arm over my shoulder.

"And? That doesnt help me really. Is she mad at me?" I said shedding his arm and standing again. "If you know you gotta tell me."

Hinako smiled. "So who do you like? Asami or Jinora?" He cocked his head side to side.

"Well I suppose you could say I like them both." Hinako flinched as I said that. "But it different ways. I do like Jinora but I dont know how to approach the situation and on the other hand Asami made it easy on me and initiated it taking all the pressure off of me."

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. "In all honesty though I like Jinora more but I dont know what to do about Asami. She is nice and she looks good, almost as beautiful as Jinora. I just dont know what to do." Hinako jumped off and put both hands on my shoulders.

"I think that you three need to have a talk so im going to leave you to it then. Ok Rina lets leave these three to sort this out." HInako spun me to face the door and I opened my eyes to see Rina, Jinora and Asami standing there all with different looks on their faces. Hinako walked over to Rina, grabbed her hand and led her out.

'Fantastic, he set all this up on purpose. Oh im going to kill him.' I was so frustrated you could see it on my face. A cough pulled me back from my thoughts.

"Care to explain?" Jinora said and Asami put her hand forward.

"Uhuh hey there. Uhm." I avoided eye contact. 'Kill me now.'

**A/N: hey there people who are sticking with it there is like 4 of you that have been reading every chapter. Thanks for that. Just alittle insight into Hinako and Rina. They both want to learn as much as they can about people, Hinako does it to see how people will react in awkward situations and Rina like to see how people will go about fixing them. The are pranksters and they are a couple now although they have not declared it out loud.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Can we get a real answer?" Jinora shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Are you trying to string me along like you are doing with her?" Asami had her hands on her hips.

"No im not stringing anyone along its just that," I stuttered out as I broke out in a cold sweat. "I uh-"

"Attention everyone we have arrived, be on deck and ready in 5." Varricks voice boomed over the speakers.

I Saw my chance and hurried out the door knocking Hinako down as I opened it. I shot him an anrgy glance and continued on to the deck. Everyone emerged from the ship and I eased my way over so I was standing right next to Zhu Li.

"Im going to scout around for a bit." I whispered in her ear and slunk off of the ship.

I had been walking for a couple minutes when Hinako and Bolin came running up from behind me.

"Hey we found someone from the village we're all headed that way now so hurry up." Hinako punched my shoulder and Bolin shoved my other one and they both ran off laughing in the dirrection they had come from.

I sighed. 'If I go back that means having to deal with them, but if I dont get back I dont think Varrick would pay me.' I sat down on a tree root and thought.

I heard movement to my left and earth-bend walls around it. I slid it over to me and opened up a peep hole to look inside. I found a small jet black pygmy puma hissing and backing as far away from the peep hole as it could. I noticed that it would not put any pressure on its front right paw.

I bent a glove out of dirt and reached in to grab it. It bit and clawed at the glove though it could not hurt me through it. I lifted the paw into view and saw a boar-q-pine spine stuck into it. I GRabbed the spike and gently pulled it out, causing the pygmy puma to calm down and pull its paw back and began nursing it.

I smiled and put it down before bending the rock back and letting the dirt glove fall back to the ground.

"Oh right I gotta go little guy. I got work to do." I tripped as I started off and landed on my face. "Oh why me?" I screamed out. The puma walked over and rubbed itself on my shoulder before meowing at me.

"Do you wanna come with me or what?" It seemed to perk up and started to jump around still favoring the left paw. "Well lets go." I stood and picked it up.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I said to it as I ran careful of my surroundings this time. I looked at its stomach and saw that it was a girl. "Fantastic, how about I call you Shade huh little one?" I smirked. 'Probably doesnt understand what im saying right now.'

The boat came into view and Hinako was there waiting for me. "Finally now come on the village is this way." Either he didnt see Shade or he didnt question it and he ran into the forest. I followed him until we came into a clearing that the village was in.

In the middle of the village was the skeleton of an extremely large creature. Varrick, Hinako and the others were crowded around the skull. I tucked Shade into my shirt and ran over to see what they were looking at.

"A BLACK sword?" VArrick sounded very confused and the look spread throughout the group.

"That weapon protected us during Sozins comet over 80 years ago." An elderly man walked up from behind us.

"Well who defeated the creature?" Bolin asked leaning towards the man.

"My name is Yu-Wei and I remember the day very well." The old man sat down and we followed suit.

(_The sun rose just like everyother day. I was ten years old at the time and I went out to protect the women while they searched for food while the men were out hunting. After a while the sky started turning red so we headedback to the village. As soon as we go back we were attacked by an extremely large armadillo bear, the strange thing about it was that it could women and younger childdren fled and I was about to, but I remembered that I had to protect the village while the other men were out hunting. I ran up to it dodging the fire as it came and hit it on its snout with my club. It backed up a few feet and roared, as it was about to charge the sword fell from the sky piercing its skull and killing it.)_

"I was hailed as a hero even though I was not the one to kill it. They kept saying that because I attacked it that the sword was able to kill it." He sighed. "To this day I still think that it was just right time, right place."

"So your village began to worship the sword after that?" Hinako asked while reaching out to the sword only to have his hand slapped away by Rina. He pouted. "Come on Kat I just want to touch it."

"No but they did believe that I was blessed by the gods and that upon seeing my courage decided to smite the beast." Yu-Wei smiled. "Whatever reason I am glad the the village was saved."

Jinora screamed. "This is it!" Everyone jumped up and ran back over to her, she had been examining the sword the whole time.

"What whats it?" I asked as I was the first one there.

"Great Uncle Sokkas Meteore Sword? This is the sword he lost battling the airships when Grandpa Aang fought with Ozai?" Rina pushed me out of the way and stood next to her cousin.

"Yeah it is. See look thats the symbol of the White Lotus on the end." Jinora touched the sword and it shook.

"Is it Ok if I take the sword? It belongs to my family." Rina looked like she was about to cry.

"Yu-Wei? Is it alright?" I asked him.

"I have both thanked and cursed that sword in my lifetime. However, I am the village elder and the tale of the sword should fade as I will. Please take it and when you visit you Great Uncle thank him for me." Yu-Wei turned to walk away.

"Im sorry sir but he died when I was still just a little girl." Jinora had tears fallinf from her face.

Yu-Wei stopped. "I see, so I can thank him myself very soon." And he continued on.

"Lets get a shot of Bolin removing the sword." Varrick clasped his shoulders.

"Uh since its Jinora and Rinas family they should do it." He tried to push Varrick away.

"No its Ok Uncle Bolin you can do it after all I think maybe Great Uncle Sokka would want the same." Rina smiled and wiped away her tears and Jinora nodded.

Varrick clapped and grabbed the camera and set it up infront of the skull. "Zhu Li I want you to find the best light and catch his good side."

Zhu Li nodded and manned the camera while Bolin walked up to the skull. He removed his shirt and grasped the handle with one hand, He posed heroicly and pulled at the sword. It didnt budge though so he grabbed it with both hands and pulled with all his might but it would not move.

It had been 20 minutes and everyone tried pulling the sword but no one could.

"Oh Bolin use your bending!" Varrick shouted after Zhu Li had whispered in his ear.

Bolin took his stance and attempted to lift it but it ztill wouldnt budge.

"Sai-Ryu why dont you give it a shot?" Bolin said as he sat back on the ground.

"I havent been able to metal-bend almost anything though. What if I cant control it and something happens?" I was hesitant to try because the last thing I did to a piece of metal shattered it.

"Then we will take all the teeny tiny pieces back with us and hopefully some one can reforge it." Hinako said with a chuckle. I looked to Jinora and Rina who looked at eachother and nodded.

"Ok here I go then." I took my stance and remembered everything that Toph had taught me. Slowly the sword began to shake and rise until it floated to me. As soon as my hand touched the handle the metal of the blade melted and wrapped itself around my right arm. The pain dropped me to my knees and Shade jumped out of my shirt and began pacing back and forth.

Nobody could move they were all in shock because of what was happening. Zhu Li had kept the camera rolling out of habit as she peered from behind it to look at me. After the shock wore off Hinako pulled the water from some nearby trees, splintering them instantly, and used it to try to cool off the metal. Rina ran up and tried to use some of the water to heal my arm underneath the metal.

Eventually the water evaporated and the metal cooled forming a pattern that resembled two snaked wrapped around a single tree branch. I pulled my arm to my side and as I bent my elbow the metal flexed with it. Every time I moved my elbow or wrist the metal bent along with it with no resistance and always went back to where it was.

My right arm felt heavier than it was and yet I could move it just as easily as I could before.

"Teeny tiny little pieces right Hinako?" I said looking into the sky as Shade jumped into my chest. I clenched the tiny cub with my left hand and raised my right to the sky.

"This is it. The strange metal I saw in my reflection." I closed my eyes as my vision failed me.

**A/N: I wanted Sai-Ryu to have a pet and I thought the pygmy puma was perfect. Should I give Hinako a pet aswell? That is the question. Let me know and give me your suggestion.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Maybe the last chapter I post till Sunday. I need to catch up on my sleep. Getting off of work at 11:30 and then staying up till 2:30 only to wake up at 9 is really doing a number on me. So until then enjoy.**

I blinked my eyes open slowly, trying to adjust them to the bright light above me. I sat up and felt a weight slide from my chest and land in my lap followed by a soft meow.

"Shade? Is that you?" I said rubbing my eyes and feeling in my lap. When my hand came into contact with a ball of fur I smiled. "I dont know about you girl but im hungry."

I scooped her into my arms and opened my eyes fully, finally seeing where I was. I was in my room on the ship and in the corner of the room was Jinora and Asami proped up on each others shoulders sleeping.

"Good thing they are asleep, I dodged a viperbat there huh Shade?" I quietly swung my legs off the bed and stood on uneasy legs. I reached my free hand forward to steady myself, it was my right arm, now covered in the melted metal of the meteorite sword. I tucked Shade into my shirt and felt the metal with my left hand. I cringed everytime I reached the elbow or wrist only because when I didnt move it, it stayed hardened but when I did if flexed and bent with my joints.

I headed towards the door but stopped when I heard grumbles from the other side of the room where Jinora and Asami slept.

"Sai-Ryu...no...careful...danger...safe..." Jinora shivered and scooted closer to Asami. I turned around and grabbed the blanket from my bed and covered them with it. I toyed with the idea of waking them up but decided against it seeing as they might want to have the relationship talk.

I reached the kitchen and Eska was seated at the table eating some fruit. She looked up at me and glared or what I assumed was a glare I didnt look very long.

"My Bolin tells me that you are having troubles with the ladies." She said in a flat tone.

"Oh yeah just a little bit, ive been avoiding it recently." I said remembering that they were still asleep in my room.

"Have the talk sooner rather than later. It will be better for everyone. That way the one you turn down still has time to get over you and find someone else. You dont want to keep them waiting so long that they both give up and find other people." She sighed.

"Is that what happened between you and Bolin if you dont mind me asking?" I grabbed some cereal and poured myself a bowl. I sat down and pulled Shade out and set her on the table. I alternated between giving myself a spoonful and her a half one.

"Yes 8 years ago we broke up and I went back to the northern water tribe. I saw one of his movers and he was with Ginger, his female companion. They looked all lovey dovey but I could see it in his eyes that he didnt really feel that way." Eska went and grabbed more fruit before continuing.

"It was a little over a years later that I returned to Republic City and bumped into him on the street as he was trying to avoid his fans. We ducked into a noodle shop and talked over lunch then one thing led to another and we got back together. He publicly dumped Ginger the next day and proposed to me 4 months later and by the end of the year we were married."

I push my bowl to the side and let Shade dig in. "I dont see how that helps me though."

"All im saying is talk to them you might find out what you really want and from then on it will be OK." She stood, gave Shade a quick pet and walked out.

"She's right girl I do need to talk with them." I stood full of confidence but my stomach growled. "After more cereal though." I said as I poured another bowl.

After I had eaten all I wanted I grabbed the cereal and milk along with two bowls and spoons and headed back to my room. When I opened the door I saw that they were just waking up. I set the stuff on the table and sat down.

"Are you two hungry?" I said as I gestured to the bowls.

Asami smiled and JInora grumbled and they both sat at the table and pour themselves a bowl. After they were done eating I set Shade on the table.

"Now I would like to talk to you both right now with no interuptions and Shade here will make sure that you dont speak until I have finished what I want to say. Is that OK?" I rubbed Shades side and looked on.

Jinora rolled her eyes and nodded while Asami just looked at me.

"Great. First of all I like you both but in different ways and degrees." Jinora looked like she was about to say something when Shade hissed at her. "Obviously Shade is as serious as me so can I finish?" I looked at Jinora and she nodded.

"Jinora you found me when I first wound up in this time. You have been around me from the beginning, Asami we just met but I feel like I can open up and be comfortable around you. Not saying that I cant be comfortable around you Jinora but its just simpler with her. Jinora you have a great personality and Asami I can see that you do as well. Because of what happened with the sword and because what I think it means I dont know if I can date one of you anytime soon but if I had to say it would be JInora right now. Once I find out what it all means Ill tell you." I grabbed Shade and left the room and headed to the deck.

Hinako lay on a beach chair with Rina in his arms. "Brother you're awake." He shouted at me.

"Yeah and I just talked with Jinora and Asami and let them know my decision." I plopped down next to them and let Shade run around on the deck.

"Well what did you tell them?" Rina propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me.

"He chose but he didnt choose." Asami said as she walked up. She looked like she had been crying. She sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"I understand why you chose her and I hope you find out what you need to soon." She closed her eyes and in an instant she was asleep again.

"Jinora? I figured that but what does she mean didnt choose?" Rina sat up.

"She means that he doesnt want to date yet because of what happened 2 days ago. Right Brother?" Hinako smiled and looked at Shade running back to me.

"Yeah." I picked her up and placed her over my shoulder and I picked Asami up in my arms and carried her back to her room and layed her down in her bed. I walked out and Jinora stood there looking like she had been crying.

"Jinora im sorry its just that-" She cut me off by kissing me and she backed away slowly and smiled.

"Its Ok ill help you look for the answers you need so you can ask me out for real." She cracked a smile and Shade jumped to her from my shoulder and cuddled up in her arms and fell asleep.

"Why is eveyone so tired?" I asked confused.

"Well you were out for two full days. Again." Jinora laughed and I tilted my head.

"Again? Uh can I just not pass out for a few days ever again?" I pulled at my hair and laughed. I grabbed Shade and headed back to the deck pulling Jinora by her hand.

"Im going to lounge around in the sun but if i fall asleep could you take Shade inside with you?" Jinora nodded and laid down on the chair and fell asleep.

"Or not." I smiled as I pulled an umbrella over and covered the two chairs that we sat in. I placed Shade on my chest and closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I said I wanted to catch up on my sleep but im not tired. The result of me not being tired is the longest chapter thus far. ENJOY!**

I opened my eyes after feeling scratching on my arm. "Shade im up, im up." Then I heard a meow from across the room and felt more scratching.

"Its not the kitty cat this time bucko." I looked at my side to see Varrick clawing at the metal on my arm.

I jumped up and fell off of my bed. "Varrick what the hell!" I shouted as I felt the pain of the fall.

"Say kid why dont you let me get some shots of that there arm for my mover? Ill pay you of course." Varrick shot me a sly grin.

"Could you give me a minute!" I commanded more than asked.

Varrick nodded. "So you need some time to think about it? Say no more just come see e when you've decided. I will be at home." And he rushed out of the door.

I looked over to where Shade was meowing from and found her tangled up in one of my shirts. I walked over and picked her up removing the shirt from over her and put it on myself.

I set her down on the table and crouched next to it. "Ok girl three choices. Number 1 climb into my shirt. Number 2 climb onto my shoulder. Number 3 make me carry you in my arms? So choose." I gave her a serious glare and she jumped onto my shoulder and dug her claws in for support. I flinched at the small amount of pain.

"I just had to ask if you wanted on my shoulder didnt I?" I snickered at her to which she meowed. I headed out on deck and saw that we were docked back at Republic City.

"When did we get back?" I thought aloud.

"About an hour or so ago. I guess Varrick decided to let everyone wake up on there own." Hinako said as he walked up next to me and held out a small piece of fish for Shade. She snatched it with one paw and started to slip from my shoulder so she dug her other claws in deeper to hold herself up.

"You did that on purpose didnt you?" I glared at Hinako.

"Yup sure did. Now come on now that we got paid we can go into town and buy stuff." He waved the money in my face.

"Do you even know how we are supposed to use that stuff." I said trying to remind him that we never used any of that.

"Of course he doesnt thats why we're coming along." I looked over to Rina and in each arm she had Jinora and Asami.

I gave Hinako an annoyedd look to which he feigned innocence. "Oh brother you think that this was my idea?" He acted like I had stabbed him. "Your words hurt brother."

"I didnt say anything BROTHER." I emphasized brother to try and make him feel guilty.

"It really wasnt his idea it was mine." Rina said and she stomped up to me and put her finger in my face which Shade clawed at.

"You better watch yourself Rina, Shade her has gotten very defensive when it comes to me." I chuckled and pet Shade.

Jinora walked up and handed me another shirt with one short sleeve and one long one.

"Just incase you wanted to cover your arm." She said as she kicked at the deck.

I looked down aat my arm and thought about it. "Yeah I dont want to have people asking me about it." I pulled Shades claws out of my shoulder and handed her over to Jinora and changed shirts.

"Those claw marks look deep, hold on let Rina heal them." Jinora said as she roughly pulled Rina over.

"Fine ill do it." She stuck her tongue out at me and bent up some water from the ocean and healed me.

"Done, happy? Can we go now?" She was already walking over to the ramp.

"ALright lets go!" Hinako shouted as he waved the money again.

"Fantasic. Since you boys are treating us to lunch. Isnt that right Hinako my darling?" She turned to him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Im hungry so lets go!" He started to run to her but I grabbed the money out of his hand and handed it to Jinora.

"Hey Sai-Ryu what was that for?" He shot me the same hurt expression which I ignored.

"Because its OUR money so we need split it first. then you can spend as much as you want on Rina." I nodded to Jinora and she split the money.

"There is an uneven amount of money so there is a five left ove-" I interuptted her by grabbing it and putting it with my money.

"I'll be keeping that since Hinako has been causing me trouble this whole time. Is there a problem with that brother?" I said sarcasticly.

He thought for a moment and shook his head. "No that seems fair." and he held his hand out and Jinora placed his money in it.

"Thank you." and he ran back over to Rina.

We all followed them into town and to a diner that Asami chose. When we got there the staff greeted her.

"Oh Miss Asami you're back thank goodness. The shop has been attacked twice by the triple threat triads since you left. They stole all the money and food we had to close the shop for the past two days." The shop keep started to cry.

"Tarlo calm down!" She shouted as she slapped the man. "Did you call the police?"

"Yes of course but they have been so busy deling with all the trouble the triple threats have caused. It seems that they have been staring all sorts of problems in the city." He put his head down.

"Its alright Tarlo just go home and tell everyone to head home too and dont worry I'll pay you all no matter what." She smiled and then spotted a heavily bandaged man in the corner.

"Meeks! What happened?" She ran over and examined the man who avoided eye contact.

"He fought them off the first time but the second time they came with more people and beat him. They overpowered him, they even drug him out into the street to show everyone." Tarlo walked over and helped the man outside.

Asami looked furious. "They did this to my resturant and hurt my friends! Im going to see Beifong and give her a piece of my mind!" She shouted.

"No need im already here." Lin Beifong said as she stepped into the shop. "I had heard that Varricks ship had gotten back and decided to look for you and where do I find you but your own resturant. We need to talk, all of you." She said while looking at HInako and me.

"What us?" I looked around. Lin just stared at me.

"Yes, this has to do with you and Hinako." Everyone turned to us.

"What?" Hinako asked oblivious to the situation.

Lin lead us all to the police station and as soon as we arrived we were swarmed by people.

"Is it true that you can bend two elements? Is it true that you are both dating one of Avatar Aangs grandchildren?" We were bombarded with questions and flashing lights.

Lin rushed us inside as police pushed the people back. "Who were those people?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Reporters. Vicious blood thirsty people who will do anything for a scoop." Mako walked over from his office.

"Hey Mako whats going on?" Hinako walked up and gave him a quick hug.

Mako looked to Lin who shook her head. "They dont know yet." Mako sighed.

"Sai-Ryu, Hinako in my office please." Mako led us back through the door.

"So whats this all about?" I needed to know what the problem was.

"Wait let me guess." HInako walked over and sat in Makos chair and spun around. "Varrick?"

Mako looked from HInako to me. "How did you know?" Hinako laughed.

"I didnt think he would actually do it though." He kept laughing.

"HInako whats going on?" I walked over and stopped him from spinning.

"Varrick said that he thought more people should hear rumors about us since it would bring more money to his movers because we would be in the next one." He stood.

"What Hinako? What is it?" I grabbed his shoulders.

He looked as if he had come to a realization. "People have gotten hurt because of something Varrick did."

"Wouldnt be the first time." Mako said as he shook his head.

I turned to Mako. "Varrick has done something like this before?"

"He attempted to fuel an all out war 8 years ago and almost succeded but he had a change of heart and helped stop it." Mako shrugged when I gave him a (Why?) look.

Just then an officer rushed into Makos office. "Detective Mako sir, The Triple Threats just delivered this message." He handed Mako a blood stained piece of paper. Mako read it and crumpled it up before burning it.

"What did it say?" I walked over as his whole body shook.

"The have hostages and they say they will kill them if you two dont meet them at the pro-bending arena alone." Mako slammed his fist on the desk.

"Ok lets go." HInako stood and stretched. "Its been awhile since we had a good fight and saving people is just a bonus right?" He cracked his back and looked at me.

I perked up. "You're right Hinako. Ive been dying to let my anger out." Mako tried to step infront of us but we pushed him out of the way.

"Sorry Mako but we are going to do this no matter what." Hinako waved and we walked through the door and down to the main door. As soon as we opened it we were swarmed by the reporters again.

"Get out of my way!" I shouted and made the ground all around them shake.

"You had better do as we ask or soon we wont ask." Hinako said in an aggressive voice and bent fire around his arms.

The reporters quickly ran away and we continued on. We started walking down the street when I realised we had no idea where this place was. I walked over to a kid selling papers on the street.

"Kid where is the Pro-bending arena?" I looked him up and down.

"I dont know but maybe a yuan or two will jog my memory." He feigned stupidity and Hinako was having none of it. He picked the kid up with one hand and let fire engulf the other.

"Maybe you didnt hear my brother ask you so maybe youll listen to me when I ask nicely right?" The kids face went pale and he nodded. "Good. Now show us the way please." Hinako set the kid down and he started walking down the road.

After 10 minutes of walking he pointed out the arena. "Its right there." He shivered as he pointed.

"Thanks kid." Hinako ruffled his hair and tucked a couple yuans in his shirt and gave him a wink. The kid smiled and ran back where we came from.

"Well Sai-Ryu ready to see what that metal on your arm is going to do for you?" He pushed my shoulder and I stumbled forward. I felt Shade move around in my shirt and pulled her out.

"Hey Shade this is going to get dangerous I want you to wait outside for a while, OK?" She meowed and clawed at my arm with one paw. "Its fine just wait right here." I set her down next to the main door and we stepped in. I looked back to see her pacing as the door shut and looked back ahead.

We made our way to the arena and were greeted by 6 men who each had two people blindfolded and gagged kneeling at their feet.

"Greetings 2 element brothers." One man spoke over the loud speaker as all the light turned on, almost half of the seats were taken by members of the gang . "We want to see if you really are as strong as they say and the money we'll get when we beat you isnt bad either. Get em boys!"


	12. Chapter 12

Two men leaped forward and bent up earth discs and hurled them at us. I shattered all the ones that came at me and Hinako redirected them with precision using ice. He narrowly avoided all of them, but suddenly we both were hit by blasts of water.

I swirled air up into a small tornado and Hinako filled it with fire and I launched it towards the two earth-benders infront of us kncoking them off of the platform.

"Not so fast, unless you want these hostages to die." A man shouted as he picked one up by the throat. I lowered my fists and Hinako tossed the man he picked up down.

The man smiled. "Weakness, how idealistic." He raised his fist and punched the hostage and threw him to the ground. He bent up some water and froze it into sharp shards and hovered them above all the hostages.

"Stop. Please let them go!" I screamed. He inched the ice closer and closer. HInako took a step forward and the man stabbed a piece of ice into one of the hostages.

"NO!" Hinako rushed him and the man sent the ice forward. Hinako threw his left hand up in an uppercut motion and all the ice exploded into snow. He the threw punch after punch each time bending larger amounts of water and fire alternating his hands. The man was barely managing to block the attacks.

"Kill them, kill all the hostages!" The man shouted from behind a wall of ice he created. I turned and sprinted towards the hostages as the men standing over them cocked back and were about to unleash their attacks. Everything went into slow motion and I swung my right fist towards them hoping to create a wall inbetween them. Instead the metal on my arm flew off and impailed into the hands of the men trying to kill the hostages.

It flung them into the stands and some of the other gang members trying to jump onto the arena. I looked at Hinako as he incased the man in ice. He stepped back and bent a whirlwind of fire which I increased in size with air and we used it to knock the remaining numbers of the gang into the water. Hinako sprinted and jumped off of the arena and dove into the water.

A moment later he shot back out of it and froze it solid. He landed back on the platform and ran to the man who had gotten stabbed by the ice. He picked him up and ran for the door.

He stopped and looked at me. "Brother." I nodded and he continued running. I walked over to the hostages and untied them all. As I finished with the last one Lin, Mako, Bolin, Jinora and Rina ran in followed by a large number of police officers.

"Hey guys." I waved to them. "Barely missed it. We managed to save everyone but on man was wounded." I lowered my head and fell to my knees. As I looked back up I saw that the metal was floating back towards me, so i lifted my right arm and the metal resumed its shape on my arm.

I looked at Lin. "I think all the gang members are still frozen in the water." I pointed to the edge of the platform and Lin ran over. She looked down and looked back at me stunned.

"How in the world did you manage to do that?" She said while looking back and forth between me and the water.

I shrugged. "Ask Hinako, he did it." I felt my body become heavy and forced myself to stand. "Oh no im not going to pass out for any number of days again."

I made it to my feet as my whole body shook, JInora ran over and helped me keep from falling over.

"We had no idea you guys left. Mako walked into Lins office and pulled her aside to tell her I guess." Jinora helped me over to a stretcher two of the officers were holding.

"I was almost knocked unconsious just by you two shoving me out of the way. It must have taken me 30 minutes to be able to stand again." Mako walked over to the stretcher as I laid down.

"Sorry about that. Can we head over to the hospital? I want to see how that guy is doing." I looked around. "Did anyone see Shade as they were coming in?"

JInora smiled. "Yeah she jumped onto Bolins shoulder as we ran up. I dont even think Hinako saw us as we passed he was more focused on carrying that man all the way."

"Well Lin, Mako Ill leave the arrest up to you guys. As for me onward to the hospital." I said jokingly to the officers that were carrying me.

Bolin walked over and placed Shade on my chest. "Hey your cat broke skin, like alot of skin im still bleeding can you ask her to never jump on my shoulder without warning me again?" Bolin looked serious and I looked down at Shade who curled up in a ball on my chest.

"Maybe later." I laughed and sleep took me once more.

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter but considering the last chapter was 2000 words long I hope you will forgive me. Fear not Chapter 13 will be back around 1500 to 1600 words long.**

**Also let me know what you think about this fight scene. It's the first one I have ever written and I think I did OK on it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I got a little carried away and originally made this chapter 2700 words long so I decided to split it into two separate chapters. Sunday is really the only day that I have any free time and I spend it writing this. Well enjoy. I even took time to spellcheck it.**

I opened my eyes and sighed. "Dammit I did it again didn't I?" I sat up and felt a familiar weight drop from my chest into my lap.

"Wow it's good to see you're awake. You've been asleep for a month." I looked over to Bolin and Hinako. The latter of which walked over and smiled. "Brother it's been too long since you opened your eyes I thought you would never wake up." He pulled back and he had tears in his eyed.

I was baffled and started stuttering nonsense. I turned as the door opened and Jinora walked in. "Jinora have I really been asleep for a month?" She looked shocked at my words. She then glared at Bolin and Hinako.

"You two actually tried to make him think he has been out of it for a month?" She palmed her forehead and looked back at me. "It's only been 2 hours Sai-Ryu." I sighed and jumped off the bed at Hinako.

"It was just a joke brother." He said as he evaded my grasp. I looked back to the bed as Shade meowed loudly and I walked over and picked her up.

"Sorry girl I didn't mean to throw you off when I jumped up." She meowed again and I smiled and placed her in my shirt. "Hey Hinako how's that guy who got hurt?"

Hinako ran to the door. "I don't know he has been in surgery since I brought him here. Let's go check." I followed him out running past Jinora and Rina who was just outside of the door. We ran until we were stopped by a nurse.

"The man I brought in how is he? Is he out of surgery yet? Can we go see him?" Hinako shot all his questions rapid fire.

To her credit the nurse didn't falter or hesitate at all. "He is fine and yes he's out and follow me." We walked with her down the hall into a room and looked at the man on the bed and a woman and child sitting next to him. He looked at us and clapped his hands together.

"There they are. The men who saved not only my life but that of the other people too." He tried to sit up but the woman put her hand on his chest and stopped him.

"I think what my husband id trying to say is thank you." She ran over and hugged us both. "The doctor said if he had gotten her just 5 minutes later he would have died for sure. You saved his life."

Hinako scratched his head. "No he saved his own life. I saw it, as soon as the ice came down he shifted his leg and the guys arm changed direction ever so slightly. I was so amazed I just had to make sure I got you to the hospital personally to ask you how you did that." Hinako walked over and sat down.

The man, his wife and the child put their heads down. He sighed heavily and spoke. "I am a blood bender. I have refused to use this despicable technique ever since I found out I could do it." I walked over.

"What's blood-bending as why is it so bad?" I was about to speak again until Lin walked into the room.

"Arrest that man, he is charged with using blood-bending a technique that has been banned for close to a century." Two officers walked in and were closing in on the bed when Hinako stepped in front of them.

"Outlawed or not he didn't use it until he absolutely had to even then it was so minor no one would have ever noticed. I barely saw it." He raised an arm at the officers.

"No matter how minimal or how much of a criminal he used it against he still used it. Viper said he went for the killing blow but his body moved on its own. He said it was like facing Tarrlok all over again. That's when I knew he was a blood bender." Lin stepped forward and I moved in front to block her.

"Lin the man used it as a beyond last resort and he didn't do it to hurt anyone even the man trying to kill him. He did it so he could maybe see his wife and child again." I glared at her with hard eyes.

"Lin if you arrest this man you will have made an enemy out of me." Hinako said as he stepped forward.

"Same with me Lin. Let him return to his life or fight us here and now." I made their metal uniforms shake and Hinako made the vases of flowers shake.

Lin looked from us to the man then back to us. "Very well but on one condition." I stopped and looked on. "When he heals he must check in with us once a week."

I scoffed. "No. When he heals he goes back to his life." I turned and looked at him and nodded.

Hinako stepped over to him. "I have one condition on his release. He must teach me blood-bending." He looked at Lin with the coldest glare I have ever seen and she stepped back.

"Sai-Ryu be reasonable we cannot have more blood benders running around." She looked afraid and I turned.

"Once my brother finds something he wants he usually gets it and this will be no exception. I will personally ask Korra if she will over watch the training. Beyond that if I do not disagree with you but I see the benefits will far outweigh the consequences." I looked at the man and did a half smile. "As long as he agrees to it that is."

He sat in silence for a while and finally spoke. "On one condition. You have Avatar Korra remove my bending once I teach him." I nodded and shook his hand.

"By the way I'm Sai-Ryu and this is my brother Hinako." I turned and headed towards the door grabbing the police officers by the arms and leading them out.

"My name is Mahi." He shouted to me. I continued to lead Lin and the two officers out. Once we cleared the door I stepped side to side.

"Do you realize how hard it was for me to talk to you like that? I meant I have never gone against my elders but I had to stand up for him. It felt like you were bullies and I had to protect the weaker person. Promise me you won't make me angry at you again." I wrapped Lin up in a hug and set her down. I proceeded to walk away leaving a stunned Lin in my wake.

I walked down the hall and Shade climbed out of my shirt and up onto my shoulder. I scratched her chin and chuckled. "Enjoy that spot while you can because when you get bigger I'm not going to let you back up there." She meowed and dug her claws in.

I walked for a while and stopped. "I am so lost." I said aloud looking around.

"Where are you looking to go?" A heavily bandaged boy crutched over to me and stopped. I looked at him and felt like I had seen him before.

"Meeks? Was it? I'm Sai-Ryu I saw you earlier, I was with Asami and a couple others." I tried to get a good look at his face but he turned away.

"Are you going to say it was stupid of me, a non-bender, to try and fight them by myself like everyone else? I don't need your pity; I did it because if not for Asami and that restaurant I would still be out on the streets. I did it to try and protect the people who are dear to me." He sounded on the verge of tears.

"No I don't pity you but I do feel bad because it's because of me that you got hurt. Well not because of me but, what I'm trying to say is-" I struggled to find the right words. "I just uh, Varrick?" I tried to convey what I had in my head out to him.

He stared at me for a moment and nodded. "I should have guessed Varrick caused it. I never liked that guy." He started to lighten up.

"Is your name really Meeks or is that a nickname?" I sat on a bench and patted the seat next to me. He looked at me then sat.

"Both I guess. I was living on the streets ever since I can remember but I didn't know my name. I was a scrawny kid and never stood out. I was recruited into the equalists by Amon and he trained me to be a Chi-blocker. I had only been with them for a year but in that year I mastered all the techniques. I never had a name and Amon always called me young one. Honestly though I didn't really care about the war, I just wanted a warm place to sleep and hot food to eat." He laughed.

"So how did you get the name Meeks?" I was genuinely curious.

"Asami gave it to me. After the war ended I was back out on the streets stealing to survive, whether it good luck or bad one day I tried to rob her. She didn't think anything of a scrawny kid trying to steal from her but I used my training and managed to grab her purse. I was about to run away when she used one of her shock gloves on me." He looked at the ground. "When I woke up I was in a bed and she was sitting next to me. Long story short I told her all about me when she asked how a meek little kid like me became a chi-blocker."

"Oh that's why she named you Meeks." I sat back. "Thanks I don't know why but I really wanted to know."

"You said earlier that you were lost right? Well where were you trying to go?" He toyed with hi crutches.

"I was trying to get back to the room I was in but I don't know where it is. This is actually the first time I've been in this hospital or any hospital for that matter." I laughed and stood. "Could you point me to someone that might know what room I was in?"

He stood. "Better yet I'll show you." with that he crutched on ahead of me. I jogged and caught up with him and we walked in silence for a while when we came across a group of ladies crowded around a large desk.

"Excuse me do you happen to know what room my friend here was in. He walked out and got lost and he doesn't remember." He asked smiling at one of the ladies.

"Oh Meeks you shouldn't be walking around right now the doctor did tell you that if you needed to go somewhere to use a wheel chair. The pain killer she gave you probably wore off hours ago aren't you hurting?" She walked over and felt his forehead.

"I hate that thing it makes me feel helpless." He almost screamed at the woman.

"Meeks." We turned around to see Asami with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Asami." We both said cautiously. She walked over and raised her hand like she was going to hit him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Once again I lost track of time and when I realized it this chapter was almost 4000 words long. I couldn't find a great spot to split it so I chose a decent one. Well once again enjoy.**

We both flinched and I stepped back but instead she hugged him.

"You dummy if the doctor says you should ude a wheel chair you use it. End of discusion. Consider it a personal favor to me. The faster you heal the faster you can get back to working at the shop." She pulled away and a single tear rolled from her cheek.

Meeks sniffled and looked at her. "You're not mad at me for not being able to protect the shop?" She scoffed and cupped his face.

"Meeks, Tarlo told me how you fought off 5 benders the first time and the second time managed to take out 8 of them before they took you done." She placed her forhead to his. "You did fantastic and next time anything like that happens I know you can protect the shop."

Meeks was now crying and Asami held him to her chest as he sobbed. After a minute or so I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. I stepped beside Asami and looked him in the eyes.

"Meeks when you get better come visit me. I will spar with you so you can get more expirience fighting benders. Also I will show you how to try and predict what they are going to bend at you. Keep in mind its just a concept, I havent been able to utilize it in real-life fights." Meeks wiped his tears and nodded.

"Ok I will. Now where is a wheel chair and maybe somemore painkillers." His whole body shook and I caught his as he began to fall. He fliched at contact and tensed up. I looked at Asami and she motioned to the ladies who then sped off. Asami led me to a room and had me place him on the bed.

Once I set him down I looked at his bandages and they were soaked with blood. Soon a woman walked in wearing a long white coat and she began examining him.

"So doc how bad is it?" Asami walked around the bed and grabbed Meeks' hand. The doctor looked up after removing his bandages.

"Almost all of his wounds re-opened and he lost quite a bit of blood. This kid is strong. That would have put much stronger men in bed for a week minimum." She shook her head and began rewrapping him. "We dont have a healer availible right now so it going to take a few days before he can move around."

I leaned in and looked at her. "I know a healer." She spun around and stood, looking me in my eyes.

"Good bring them here immediately." I scratched my head and took a step back.

"Well I would but Im actually lost and I dont know where the room I was in is." I smiled and laughed. Just then Shade jumped off of my shoulder and ran out of the room. I turned and began chasing her, she ran quickly and turned the corners sharply. I had to have run into 3 corners and bump into a couple unoccupied stretchers. I turned one last corner and saw Shade in Jinoras arms and Rina attempting to pet her but each time she moved her hand closer Shade pushed it away.

"Hey Sai-Ryu you ran out so quick we had no chance to see how you were." Jinora scratched Shade behind her ears causing her to purr loudly.

"Yeah you almost knocked me over and by the way where is my boyfriend? I miss him." Rina walked over and poked me in the chest. "And why doesnt your cat like me." Shade jumped out of Jinoras arms and ran inbetween Rina and myself and began hissing.

I bent down and picked her up. "Maybe because you are aggressive when interacting with me and she take it as a threat." Rina stepped back and looked down.

"I cant help it thats how I act to my friends Im not the greatest with expressing emotions." I smiled and walked over and grabbed her hand and placed it on Shades head. Shade tensed up but I began petting her with Rinas hand until she started purring.

"Now you can hold her." I placed Shade in Rinas arms and Shade snugled into her.

"Thanks Sai-Ryu I really wanted to hold her." I nodded and remembered what I wanted to ask.

"Oh hey Rina you think you could help heal Meeks right now. He really over did it and the hospitals healers are unavailible and I kinda offered your services." I shot her a half smile and put my thumbs up. She sighed and laughed.

"As payment for this." She said as she raised Shade up alittle and scratched her head. "I will do it. Well lead on." I spun around and started walking as they followed me. We walked for a minute before I stopped and spun around to face them.

"You're lost right?" Jinora said and I nodded. She put her hands on her hips. "What are we going to do with you? You need to learn this stuff or you will always get lost." I nodded and gestures for her to take the lead.

She led us to the nurses station that I had been to with Meeks just minutes before. I spaced out and when I turned back Jinora was pulling me towards a room. We entered and Asami sat there talking to the doctor as Meeks slept.

"I brought her." I said cheerfully to which Asami replied.

"More like you got lost and Jinora had to lead you back here." I looked at her and tried to think of something to say back but nothing came to mind so I just nodded.

The doctor stood and walked over to Rina. "My my my Katerina how you have grown. When this young man told me he knew a healer I did not expect it to be you I thought you were still in the southern water tribe with your mother." Rina looked and the woman and raised an eyebrow.

"Im sorry but do I know you?" The doctor laughed.

"I guess you dont remember me but I was once dated your mother. It was a couple of years after you were born and your father had died. Now that I think about it you were too young to remember me." She turned back to Meeks. "Well we can catch up later for now could you heal him alittle bit?"

Rina handed Shade back to me and walked over and examined him. She cracked her knuckles and held her hand out and the docter put a bolw of water in it. Rina began bending it and healing Meeks.

Over an hour later she sat back and yawned. "Wow he was really messed up. That took all I had but he still needs some healing." Rina stood and popped her back.

"Thank you Rina I really appreciate it." Asami walked over and hugged her.

"Hey now nothing is free. I think now you own me a bowl of ramen." Rina joked as she tightened the hug. My stomach growled and I looked down at Shade as her stomach growled too. I looked up to see all four women in the room staring at me.

"What? I havent eaten anything all day and all Shade had was one small piece of fish." I said defensively.

Jinora walked up and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. "It is passed dinnertime so why dont we go get some food?" I looked back at the room. "Oh they will be fine come on."

"What about Hinako?" I asked worried about my brother.

"Oh he told ud he would be back home in the morning. Something about he had something he had to do." She grabbed my hand and lead me out of the hospital. We walked down the street till we came up on a small ramen cart. We sat and ordered and when the food was up I set Shade on the counter.

"Hey buddy you have to get your cat off the counter. I got a business to run and I dont think customers would like to eat at a place that lets animals walk where I serve the food." The owner had a point so I put Shade back into my shirt.

"Sorry about that could I get a small one to go when we leave?" I felt bad for not feeding Shade with me but I I could let her eat after we left. He nodded and started preping a small bowl. Jinora sighed and played with her food.

"Whats wrong?" I leaned in and checked her temperature. She grabbed my hand and brought it to the counter and turned to look at me.

"Its about the fight with the Triple Threats you guys had. Lin told me every single person that got frozen in the water had severe broken bones. Some of them will take years to heal even if they use a healer. One guy is paralysed from the waist down." She looked back at the counter. "Hinako didnt want to kill them but he did want to make them suffer are you Ok with what he did?"

I pulled my hand away and leaned against the counter. "Well Hinako can get very emotional. Taking people away from their families for selfish reasons is something that he cant turn away from. We were orphans and when Wan found us we finally had a family. We expirienced being alone and we dont want anyone to go through that." I took a bite of ramen and looked back at her.

"We both handle our emotions in a fight differently, I guess when that guy tried to kill Mahi Hinako lost it for a second. The fact that they are still alive is because maybe subconsiously he thinks that even if people are bad they dont deserve death. Thats where we differ though If you are evil, like cold-blooded evil, I will kill you where you stand inorder to prevent you from being able to hurt others." I continued eating my ramen.

"Air nomads believe all life is sacred and to an extent I believe that too. I am not a vegitarian like my father or my grandpa Aang. In order to survive sacrifices need to be made regardless of how you live your life. If someone causes nothing but death and destruction I think they deserve to be locked away forever." She said as I finished my ramen and leaned back.

"Does that include Varrick?" I said wondering myself.

"No Varrick may cause trouble but he doesnt do it to be evil, He does it for the money. Not selfishly though Varrick has donated more than half of his money to charities all around the city and he has single-handedly funded the repairs that were caused by what he has done." She fineshed her ramen and stood. I pulled my money out and handed it to her.

"How much will it be for the two bowls plus the takeaway one?" The man turned to us and smiled.

"I over heard your conversation and I just want to thank you for saving my brother. He was taken hostage by the Triads." He bowed and shook my hand. "For you free of charge."

I smiled. "You are welcome but you do not need to thank me and it would hurt my pride as a warrior to accept your meal without some sort of payment regardless of who I saved. So please let me pay for the meal." I looked at him and waited. He thought for a moment and looked back at me.

"If thats how you feel 50% off for life. I will accept no more." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Perfect. Jinora could you put how ever much that is in my hand?" I smiled and stuck my hand out to her. She flicked through the money and handed me some bills which I relayed to the owner. Jinora then handed me the rest of my money which I put back in my pocket. That man looked at me confused.

"Im new here and I dont know how to use money I have never had to use it before." I scratched my head and we both laughed. I grabbed the take home bowl and walked off waving.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: this is the second chapter I posted today so make sure you read 14 first.**

The sun had almost completely set so we walked to the park and sat down. I pulled out Shade and set her and her bowl of ramen down. She hungrily ate it making some of it spill out oof the bowl. I picked her up and she squirmed.

"You're going to wast it all like that girl." I use a pair of chopsticks and picked up some noodles and fed her. She clawed at the sticks to get the noodles in her mouth. Jinora leaned back laughing.

"What?" I asked stopping the food inches away form Shades paws causing her to squirm and stretch for it.

"Oh its just like she is your child and you are taking care of her." She sighed and looked at the darkening sky. "How was Wan with you guys?" She sat up again. "Nevermind forget it asked."

I set Shade back down hoping she would slow down and she did. "Well when we first me Wan we were still just kids. Id have to say I was 7 and Hinako was 6 but those are just rough guesses." I leaned back in the grass and smiled. "I like being able to think back and remember growing up in the spirit wilds with Wan and Hinako."

"So what was he like? I mean how did he treat you guys? Were you like his kids or what?" Jinora laid down on her side and faced me.

"I dont think he saw us as his children. He probably thought of himself as our big brother. He treated us as equals all the time. We all made decisions together and were all part of any plan." Shade ran over and put both of her wet paws on my cheek. I think she expected me to pick her up but I left her there and he pushed on my face.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and she met my look and meowed. I turned my head super slowly while maintaining eye contact. As soon as I was fully face to face she scooted back and ran and headbutted me. I laughed and scooped her up holding her above my face. I touched my forehead to hers and laid her down on my chest.

"So Wan took care of you guys and you guys helped him. I met his spirit once and I could see glimpses of his life when he was a kid and him as a grown man but nothing inbetween." She turned onto her back.

"You met Wan? Did he talk about us?" I turned my head and scooted closer.

"No he never mentioned you in his old age. All the memories I saw were flooded with conflict, he rarely had a moment of peace. He died on the battlefield telling Raava he was sorry that he was unable to restore balance to the world. It was that memory that fully awakened my spiritual powers." I watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wan was my hero. No matter what happened he always made sure we had enough food to eat and he taught us how to protect ourselves. I am who I am because of him. I owe him everything." I laughed as tears ran down my cheeks. Luckily Jinora was still looking at the sky.

"We should head back before we fall asleep on the grass." She laughed as she stood up. I joined her and placed the sleeping Shade into my shirt.

"Spoiled cat." I sighed and we started walking towards the docks. "Should we rent a boat or bend our way across?" I asked as we reached the pier.

"If we can find someone willing to take us this late yeah." Jinora looked around but there was no one in sight.

"Bending it is then." I pulled Shade out of my pocket and handed her to Jinora. I carved out a small canoe out of rock and pushed it to the edge of the water. "Climb in I'll keep us a float by bending the rock if you will be our motor." I shot her a smile which earned me a giggle.

"Thats fine now lets go!" She shouted as I climbed in.

I stood at the front of the canoe and lowered my stance, I swung my arms front to back one opposite of eachother and slowly the makeshift boat lifted till it barely sat on the water. Jinora sat behind me and began twirling her hand over the back of the boat and sent us off and a quick speed. I bend some of the boat and used it to clamp my feet to the bottom.

When Air Temple Island came into view I was relieved. "My arms are so tired but if I stop we sink." I joked half serious. Jinora turned to face the back of the boat and began using both of her hands to propel us faster. It was a good thing I clamped my feet down because I was leaning backwards at a 45 degree angle swinging my arms as fast as I could to keep the front end up.

"Jinora you can slow down were about to hit the beach." I shouted to her but the wind drowned it out. As we made contact with the land I made a ramp of sorts and we shot off of it and onto the main walkway of the house. We skidded to a stop and I looked back at the trail of crumpled earth we left behind us.

"I did not mean to do that." I pointed at it and looked at Jinora innocently.

"Right you just happend to be standing in a rock boat at the edge of my ripped up walkway." Tenzin walked over looking irritated and tired.

"Hi dad." Jinora quickly hopped out of the boat and ran inside leaving me and Shade still in the boat. I grinned stupidly and unclamped my feet. I jumped out and kicked the ground sending Shade floating on a piece of rock into my hands.

"Sorry about that Tenzin, Ill clean it up tomorrow?" I aske dhoping he would let me go in and sleep. He sighed and nodded.

"As long as you do fix it tomorrow." He said as I ran past him into the house. I made it to my room and jumped on the bed causing it to groan in pain. I pulled the blankets back to see Hinako and Rina curled up against eachother.

"Hinako what are you doing and in my bed if Tenzin catches you two. I dont even want to know what he'll do. No get out." I was talking in my best whisper yell. Hinako reached up and covered my mouth.

"Calm down brother we were just sleeping." He sat up and looked around. "Besides isnt that Jinora sneaking in here right now." I looked and sure enough it was Jinora opening and closing my door as quietly as possible.

"Jinora? What are you doing?" I whisper yelled at her causing her to jump up.

"Sai-Ryu dont scare me like that- Hinako? Rina? What are you doing in Sai-Ryus room and more importantly in his bed together?" She walked over and crouched at the edge. Rina sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well we were sleeping until someone decided to canon ball onto us." Rina punched my shoulder and Shade popped out of the front of my shirt and clawed at her. "Again Shade i thought we went over this." She sighed and stood.

"Where are you going?" Hinako asked as he crawled to the edge of the bed.

"To get another blanket duh." She said as she walked out. I grabbed Hinako by his arms and drug him off of my bed. He hit the ground with a hollow thump.

"Ow brother that was rude." He groaned as he rubbed his hip.

"No rude is cuddling in my bed with Rina."I pushed him with my foot and rolled him away from my bed. I laid down and Shade clawed at my chest wanting to come out. "Hey hey hey OK." I grabbed her and set her down on Hinakos back. She dug her claws in and jumped off, heading to her bed.

"I didnt deserve that." Hinako rolled around trying to hold his back. I waited till he looked at me and tilted my head at him. "Ok fine im sorry geeze." I smiled and looked over at Jinora who was digging her heel into the floor.

"I thought you said you were tired? So why are you just standing over there?" I lifted the covers and patted next to me. She walked over quickly and jumped in with me. I pulled her close and she drapped her arm over my chest.

"Goodnight Jinora." I rubbed her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Sai-Ryu" She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Goodnight guys." Hinako said still groaning on the floor.

"Oh shut up. Go find Rina." I laughed.

He slowly stood and headed for the door, he stopped right infront of it. "I hope you're happy that you woke me up and kicked me out of bed." He tried guilting me.

"Yeah MY BED." I reminded him. He mimiced me and reaced for the door but as soon as he was about to touch the handle it swung open and hit him in the face. Rina pushed the door open and looked at Hinako holding his face.

"Really standing infront of the door is a great way for that to happen." She said as she walked over to the vase I had on my table and she bent some water out and walked over and began healing Hinako.

"I was leaving they are kicking me out." He managed to squeek out as she started. Rina looked over to us and scoffed.

"Hey we were there first." She pouted.

"In MY BED." I said again to which she nodded. Rina ran to the bed and jumped on, nudging us over. When my face was pressed against the wall the got up and pulled Hinako over. She managed to squeeze four people on a two person max bed.

I groaned and was about to push them off when JInora looked up and kissed me. She pulled her head back and placed it on my shoulder again. I decided against it and closed my eyes.

[Just outside the door Tenzin was about to swing it open but was stopped by Pema grabbing his ear and pulling him away.]


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I noticed a lot of you didn't read chapter 14 so if you just skipped it on accident or it didn't show up or something and you got confused reading 13 and then 15 and it seemed like a weird story break just read 14 and it will make sense. Sorry for the long A/N enjoy.**

I was shocked out of my sleep by getting thrown into the wall and weight slamming into me. I pushed the weight away and jumped up so I stood on the bed. I looked to the center of the room and I saw Jinora standing there air-bending. Her eyes were closed and she was mumbling.

"JINORA!" I shouted only to get thrown against the wall again. I looked down and saw Hinako shielding Rina as they slammed into the wall. "JINORA WAKE UP!"

I jumped towards her inbetween her blasts. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "JINORA WAKE-" I was thrown up to the ceiling and hit the floor with a thump. I swung onto my back and used my momentum to sweep Jinoras legs out from under her. She fell onto her back and got the wind knocked out of her.

I scooted over and held her in my arms as she tried to get her breath back. Suddenly Tenzin burst into the room and stood ready to attack. He saw me on the ground holding Jinora and he ran over, he threw me away from her and clutched her.

I looked at Hinako holding an unconsious Rina in his arms. He looked at me worried.

"What the hell was that? Why did Jinora start attacking us?" He shouted. Tenzin looked back and forth between us.

"She must have been having a nightmare. Her eyes were closed and she was mumbling." I stood up. "Hinako hurry up and take Rina to Katara!" He nodded and sprinted out of the room.

Jinoras eyes shot open. "Fire." She whispered and shook her head. She looked around at the mess that was my room and her laying on the floor in Tenzins arms. "Daddy what happened?"

"You must have been having a nightmare, you were bending in your sleep." He said as he hugged her.

"Dont freak out but you knocked Rina out. Also I think my shoulder is dislocated." I stated holding my left arm against my body. JInora jumped out of Tenzins arms and straight to me.

"Oh no come on lets go to my grandma now." She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me but she stopped. "Wait I knocked Rina out! Oh no where is she?" She was panicing.

"Calm down Hinako ran out with her a minute ago he should already be with Katara." I groaned as she grabbed my hurt arm.

"Sorry." She winced more than I did.

Tenzin stood up and brushed his clothes. "Jinora do you remember what you were dreaming about before you woke up?" She thought for a minute and stopped.

"Fire. There was fire everywhere. I dont know where I was though but the fire was all around me. I tried to blow it out but it just got bigger and bigger." She had fear in her voice.

I walked out of her grasp. "Ill take myself to Katara maybe you should meditate on it." I said and walked out the door not waiting for her reply. As soon as I was half way down the hallway and fell to my knees and muffled a scream. I moved my arm inbetween my legs and pushed down as hard as I could to pop my shoulder back into place.

As soon as it went back I started screaming into my hands, the pain was horrible. When I stopped screaming I was seeing spots as the pain faded and my shoulder went numb, I felt like passing out. When i looked up I saw Korra staring at me with a worried expressipon on her face. I moved to my feet as fast as I could and rushed passed her without a word.

'I just need to go somewhere till the feeling in my arm returns.' I kept saying to myself over and over again in my head. I reached the front door and was about to open it when my feet froze to the ground. I looked over my shoulder and Katara stood there shaking her head.

"Young man where do you think you are going with your shoulder in that condition?" She accosted me and I hung my head.

"I just thought you would be busy with Rina so-" She cut me off by freezing water over my mouth. I mumbled and reached up to touch it. She slapped my hand down and motioned for me to follow her. I looked at my feet and the ice melted so I stepped after her.

She led me to the healing room where Rina was laying on a small bed in the corner and Hinako propped himself up as close to her as he could. Katara pointed to a stool and I sat on it.

"This could have been alot worse if you hadnt popped it back into place." She roughly grabbed my arm and examined me. I screamed but the ice muffled it, I breathed through my nose as the tears fell from my eyes. I didnt dare to pull away from her because one time I had seen her freeze Meelo solid because he wouldnt stop squirming when she was healing a large gash he had gotten.

"I know it hurts but the pain is neccisary so I know when it starts to feel better." She said warmly and it calmed me down a bit. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the pain hoping that I could numb myself to it. All that did was reward me with a slap on the shoulder. My eyes shot open and I clawed at the ice with my free hand only to have it melt as I touched it.

"That hurt way worse than anything I have ever felt Katara!" I said loud enough to stir Hinako and Rina. They both sat up and Rina held her head. I was jumping around trying to get rid of the pain.

"Sai-Ryu whats with all the noise first thing in the morning? Can you knock it off I have a headache." Rina groaned and laid back down.

"Thats because you have a concusion Katerina." Katara walked over and handed her a cup of tea.

"Concusion?" Rina looked more confused than she sounded.

"Yeah it was crazy. Jinora was sleep bending and she knocked you out and tore up Sai-Ryus room." Hinako said as he leaned back against the wall.

"And dislocated Sai-Ryus shoulder pretty badly." Katara added as she walked back over to me.

Rina looked up at the door to see Jinora standing there. I looked at the expression on RInas face and followed her stare. I jumped from the stood and swung my arm around.

"No im totally fine." I tried to say over the pain as I failed at masking the pain on my face. The won out and I fell to my knees again muffling another scream. When I looked up again all I saw was spots and my head was pounding. Jinora ran out of the room and Hinako chased after her.

"Oh dear." Katara shook her head and pointed back to the stool. I sat and she resumed healing me. We sat in silence as she finished treating my shouder. I looked at Rina as she rubbed her temples and she sighed.

"She is going to take this really hard. She always does when accidents like this happen no matter what anyone says she will blame herself." Rina slid off the bed and walked over and sat next to Katara. "

"I dont think so this time." Katara said as she pointed at the door as Hinako and Jinora walked in. Hinako nudged her forward and leaned against the door frame. She turned to him and he motioned her onward.

"Hi guys." She waved nervously. "A-are y-you doing fine?" She studdered. Rina rubbed her head and sighed.

"I have a concussion but ive gotten one before so its no big deal." Jinora started lowering her head as Rina walked over to her.

"Im going to be fine now thanks to Katara. I was going to run and find a place to hide till my arm stopped hurting but she stopped me and brought me here to heal me." I rubbed my now mostly healed shoulder. "Im going to be just fine so dont worry about it."

Jinora looked like she was about to cry and Rina hugged her. "Why are you crying hyou dodnt get hurt we did, and we are going to be just fine so dont beat yourself up over it. We dont blame you at all." They looked over to me and I stood from the stool and walked over to them.

"I say we go out for some ramen and its all good." I joked and Hinako punched me in my sore shoulder. "OW im joking, I dont blame her at all but I am serious about the ramen." I lowered my head and stuck my hands in my oickets and dug my heel into the ground.

Jinora wiped her eyes and hugged me and clenched my chest. "Ramen it is then." Hinako turned and opened the door just in time for Meelo to plow into him while riding an air-scooter as he was being chased be Shade. She jumped over them and clawed her way up my leg and onto my shoulder.

"OW how about not that shoulder." I managed to say while masking the pain. Jinora smiled and grabbed her off of me and held Shade in her arms. I stepped over Hinako and Meelo as they both rolled on the floor groaning.

"Meelo! Not cool man not cool." Hinako said as he forced himself up. "No ramen for you." He said as he cracked his back and followed us out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

"And that was the last time any of us saw him." I was on the verge of tears as I told Korra about the last day anyone saw Hinako. He had been gone for 2 months already and no one had any clues as to where he went. At first I thought he left to train in blood-bending with Mahi but he was still in town. He told me about how he taught Hinako the basics and an advanced technique but that blood bending used a personalized style that varied depending on the person.

I leaned back in the chair and rubbed my eyes. "You think he would have told us when he left. The last person who saw him was Meelo and he said he just jumped onto the water and propelled himself towards the sunset."

"Well did you look for him?" Korra asked as she leaned in.

"Of course. When he didnt come home that night or the next I went looking for him. I spent a week searching but I lost his trail by the second day so it was mostly just aimless wandering. Honstly Korra im scared that I might never see him again." I couldnt hold back the tears any longer and let them flow freely.

"If you couldnt find him what makes you think I can?" Korra asked as she sipped on her tea.

"Nothing but I just felt like I needed someone to talk to and well since you are a reincarnation of Wan it just felt more comfortable than talking with anyone else and because of your personality and how you say what you really think." I moved from the chair onto the floor and tucked my knees to my chest.

"Sai-Ryu I think that it must be extremily important, I mean if he just left there has to be a reason. Ive know you two for a while now, it has to be about six months, and from what I can tell Hinako does alot of arbitrary things with no rhyme or reason unless its important." She poured herself another cup and sipped on it.

"Yeah I know but what am I supposed to do just wait for him to walk through that door?" I said as I stood up and walked over to it. "As if one day im going to open it and he's going to be standing there!" I swung the door open but there was nothing on the other side. My emotions kept changing from anger to fear to sadness then to helplessness. "We have never been apart this long Korra, Im missing a part of who I am."

Korra walked over and hugged me, I hugged her back and cried in her arms. "Its going to be alright. I'll help you start looking again tomorrow." She pulled back and smiled. "He is probably fine, he is an excellent fighter and you guys are used to hunting and gathering to survive." I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"You're right Korra, I just need to stay positive and keep looking." I stepped away from her. "Thank you and could you not tell anyone I was crying?" I asked a little embarrased.

She laughed. "Oh is the mighty Stone Wind embarassed? Well you shouldnt be anyone would be upset if their brother just left without saying a word." She winked and walked out the door patting my shoulder as she left. I stood in the middle of my room staring at nothing trying to calm myself down for what seemed like hours.

"Sai-Ryu." I was startled by Jinora placing a hand on my shoulder and turning me.

"Hey whats up?" I turned completely to face her and she had a worried look on her face. "What?"

"Its about Hinako. He's back but." As soon as she said that I sprinted out the door and went looking for him. I was running throughout the house and stopped when I saw everyone crowded outside of the healing room. I walked up and pushed my way through them. When I walked into the room I saw Katara and Korra sitting down next to eachother by one of the beds. I looked closer and saw that they were trying to heal someone but couldnt see who it was.

I walked closer and took a look at the person on the bed. I looked down at a bloody, cut, burnt and broken Hinako. I dropped to my knees besides the bed and slowly reached out to place my hand on his. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Tenzin.

"We need to talk. Come with me." I slowly stood and reluctantly followed Tenzin into the other room. When I walked in I saw a man I had never seen before, he walked up and shook my hand.

"Finally I meet the brother I had been hearing so much about. Hinako talked about you all the time." He stepped back. "Where are my manners, My name is Tatsuma and your brother is a hero."

I looked at the man with confusion. "What do you mean a hero? And what happened to him!" I shouted with my last words. The man stepped back and sat at the table.

"He killed a demon dragon that had been terrorizing my country for centurys." He sighed. "He just showed up one day 2 months ago just as the dragon attacked and he drove him back. The dragon attacked almost everyother day after that and everytime the dragon attacked he was more vicious and it took more to drive him back." He shook and sighed.

"What? Tell me everything." I sat infront of him and stared.

"It was about 2 weeks ago when Hinako went in search of the dragons lair. Two days later he stumbled back into the village worse than you see him now. He was dragging the heart of the dragon. It had to be half his size and it weighed just as much. He collapsed as soon as I reached him and I rushed him to our shaman.

We have earth, water and fire-benders living together but none of us are masters at our art. We use it when we need to and that is it. Our healers could do no more than slow the bleeding. Hinako spoke while unconsious and told me to carry him towards the rising sun until we reached the island. I had my people quickly load a cart with some supplies and headed off as fast as I could."

"It took you ten days to get here?" I was wondering just how far Hinako had gone.

"Yes and it would have taken longer if not for me finding Varrick docked at the shores at the edge of my country 4 days ago. I was looking for someone to take us across the ocean and Varrick happened to recognize Hinako and sped us off instantly." Tatsuma leaned forward. "If not for Varrick we would still be out there somewhere."

I was about to ask him where Varrick was when Korra rushed in. "He's awake." I leaped from my chair and ran back into the room. I slid intoplace by his side and grabbed his hand.

"Brother its so good to *cough* see you again." He smiled as he coughed out those words.

"Hinako you idiot just shut up you can tell me what the hell you've been up to later but for now im just happy you're back." I squeezed his hand and he groaned in pain. I looked down at his right hand and it began to heat up to the point of burning my hand. I pulled my hands away from his and he screamed.

"NO NO NO NO NOT AGAIN!" He said as he lifted his right arm and pointed it to the ceiling. Blood red flames shot from his palm and engulfed the ceiling and quickly spread throughout the room. His hand dropped back to his side as he fell unconsious again. Tenzin tried to blow them out but they just got bigger and Katara and Korra tried to put them out with water but the flames only seemed to use the water as fuel and expand. Korra tried to fire-bend the flames and snuff them out but nothing happened.

"Everyone get out of here now!" I screamed as I covered Hinako and myself with a rock dome. I could hear Tenzin yelling on the otherside of the dome and then I heard Jinora scream.

"NO!" I screamed as I made a hole in the dome and ran out closing it behind be again. I saw Jinora stuck in the far corner of the room trying to blow the fire away from her but it kept getting bigger. I spun as fast as I could and created a small tornado that started sucking the fire into it. The flames didnt grow but instead became a vortex of fire surrounding me. The heat was intense and I felt like passing out.

I blasted a hole in the ceiling and jumped through it bringing the flames with me. I made the vortex funnel the flames towards the ocean and as the flames hit the water they dissapated. I looked back to the house and a large part of it was burnt and some places had even fallen down.

I rushed back into what was left of the healing hut and bent the dome back down and checked on Hinoka. He grunted and opened his eyes. "Fire." He said drearily. "The fire!" He shouted.

"Brother its ok I stopped it." I put my hand on his shoulder. "What was that about?" I looked at him and he looked me in the eyes.

"Devils Fire. That was the gift I was given by the dragon for being able to defeat him." He looked at his right hand. "An accursed flame that can feed off of anything."

**A/N: Work is slowly tearing my soul piece by piece and even on my only day off I keep writing this story instead of sleeping. Even small words of encouragement make me want to keep writing and make it better but no criticism, whether its good or bad, does nothing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter but I have been losing motivation and rewatching some animes. Ill try and get back into a quicker pattern of posting new chapters soonish. Like a week tops**

"Devils Fire?" I asked unsure of what it meant.

"The dragon I fought thought himself immortal because he had lived for 7000 years. He claimed he got this flame from killing 3 different Fire Avatars. After he devoured the 3rd one his flames turned blood red. Our battle lasted from sunrise to sunset, as the sun was setting he finally fell. He called me over and told me of his life. We talked through the night and right before sunrise on the second day before his heart stopped he made a small Devil Fire infront of him and told me that if i wished to his power than it would be a gift for the warrior that was able to slay him." Hinako sat up and held his bandages, most of his face and body was covered.

"What did you do after his heart stopped?" I reached over and handed him some water.

"I did what any warrior would do I cut out his heart and ate some if it. What I couldnt eat I carried back with me." He looked away for a minute. "I wonder if anyone else had some of it."

"Wait what about your wounds? Tatsuma said that you showed up in his village looking worse than you did when you got here and that was the worse I have ever seen anyone." I tried making sense of everything.

"It seems that the piece of the dragons heart I ate slowed my wounds down, thats the only thing I can think off. I honestly think I should have died from that battle." He bent the water out of the cup and twirled it around. "Its been two days since I've woken up and Rina hasnt come to see me once."

"Obviously she is hurt. You just left without saying a word and when you came back you were on the verge of dying." I slapped his hand and the water fell baclk into the cup. "Im going to go get her and you two are going to talk." I walked over to the door and turned back to him, he was looking down and twiddling his thumbs.

I walked down the hall till I stood outside of Rinas room. I was about to knock when I heard voices and crying on the otherside.

"Shes been like that ever since she has how bad he was hurt." I spun around and saw Pema walking up.

"Oh Hi Pema I was about to get her and bring her to Hinako so he could apologize but now I dont know if im going to." I stepped back from the door and Pema leaned up against the door frame.

"When he is ready he will come on his own after all he may be simple and childish but I dont think he could stand knowing that he hurt someone he loves. Especcially after what you told us about how he cares for people who love him since you two never had family other than Wan you consider us irreplacable right." I nodded and sighed.

"He may be simple but he is also shy and timid and afraid. He masks all his shortcomings by being what you see everyday, happy, loud, clumsy, and simple. He lives life day by day never planning ahead and doing things on a whim but thats Hinako and I wouldnt do anything to change him and anyone who would doesnt deserve to be a part of his life." I shook my head and chuckled.

"What now?" Pema asked as she figited on the wall.

"I was just remebering one time when he ran off to find a new spirit we hadnt see and he got lost. He was gone for 2 days and the whole time the aye-aye spirit was watching over him and dropping fruits next to him but making it seem like they were just falling from the trees." I slid down the wall and sat. "When he came back he bragged about how he was a man and could survive on his own if he ever needed to."

"Did he ever find out that the aye-aye spirit watched over him?" I laughed again but harder when she said that.

"No, but after he said it he burst into tears and hugged us claiming that he never wanted to be alone again and even though he could live on his own he would try his hardest not to." I wiped a tear from my eye and knocked my head against the wall. Pema giggled and smiled.

"Well from what I have seen he hasnt been alone since you two came here." She looked away and started to stand. "And like I said when he is ready he will come on his own." I looked up and followed.

"Hinako? What the hell you should still be in bed." I sat stunned as he walked up and opened the door and walked in. A minute later a confused Jinora stepped out and looked at Pema and me.

"Shouldnt he still be in bed?" She looked back at the door then to me. I nodded and looked at Pema for conformation and she nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Its been a week or so but I finally got some time to finish and post this chapter. A lot of people have only read the first couple chapters and the number dwindled a lot for those of you who are still reading thank you.**

I slipped into my bed worried about Hinako but mostly just plain exhausted. I slid to the wall and rested my head on it.

"Why does he do these things?" I asked myself. I knew the answer though, Hinako does whatever he feels like on a whim and nothing can stop him.

"Maybe he feels like he needs to do them to live." I looked up at my door as Jinora walked in.

"Maybe and maybe he does it for other reasons. I dont feel the need to ask him because it might change who he is and I dont want that." I lifted the covers and patted beside me and JInora climbed in. She curled up on me and rubbed my chest.

"Not tonight im way to tired and sleep is all im thinking about." I leaned my head away as I drapped an arm around her. She sighed and kissed my neck.

"Goodnight then Sai-Ryu." She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Goodnight." I whispered as I let myself fall asleep.

I woke myself from sleep by accidentally slamming my head into the wall. I sat up fast and held my head. 'What the hell.' I thought as I went to slid off of the bed. I reached the edge and looked back at the bed only to see I was alone.

"Jinora?" I called to the dark. "Are you still here?" I stood and walked over towards the lights. I flicked them and turned to my bed. I didnt see Jinora but instead I saw a person wearing all black and their face was covered by a hood. They had a pair of nunchucks drapped over their neck and a large curved blade resting on their thighs.

"You seem well have you waited long?" They spoke and looked towards me. When I looked where the face should be all I saw was 7 bright silvery lights.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I stepped to the side and circled to where Shades bed was.

"Oh your actions wound me. Do you fear for your life? Maybe you really know who I am but you are denying it." The figure stood and it was tall, like really tall, atleast half my size taller than me. It slinked towards me and raised its sword to my throat.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as the sword traced my skin leaving a small line of blood as it went. The blade stopped and the figure laughed.

"What I want? I dont WANT anything but I do need something from you." It moved the blade to my heart. "I need you to stay alive!" It thrust the sword in me and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and screamed. I felt a tug on my shoulders and was looking face to face with Jinora.

"Sai-Ryu whats wrong, You're bleeding." She said as she balled up the blankets and pressed them to my neck. "Hurry up we have to get you to grandma Katara." She kept pressure on the blanket and pulled me up. I looked down at my hand and it was covered in blood and I had skin under my finger nails. I began to clean it from underneath them.

"What the hell happened to you Sai-Ryu?" Rina asked as we rushed past her. I shrugged as we went down the hall past her. I heard footsteps coming up from behind us and Hinako and Rina appeared on either side of me.

"Brother you look terrible what happened?" Hinako placed my arm over him and proped me up. I held my hands, palms up, infront of me and showed him my finger nails that I hadnt be able to clean. He saw the skin in them and sighed. I tried to speak but I ended up choking on my own blood and coughing it up.

I let the blood dribbled out and run down my chin onto the blanket. Jinora looked back and then turned again and started running pulling me faster. The healing hut was still being repaired so we made our way to the temporary healing room or as I liked to call it a big tent set up out on the plateau.

As soon as we entered Jinora sat me on the first cot that was available. Katara was healing a patient and had one other waiting. She looked over and motioned for Rina to take over for her. She walked over to me and pulled the blanket away revealing drying blood and fresh blood flowing over that.

She bend up some water from a bolw on the table and used it to clean the dried blood. She then moved it back and forth through a cloth until all the blood was out of the water and then she began healing me.

After she was finished she froze the water around my whole neck. I tried to speak but found I still couldnt.

"Jinora could you go get him a fresh shirt? Hinako I do believe its time to change your bandages." Katara said as she sat next to it and Hinako took his place on the cot. She began changing his bandages and washing his wounds and I took my shirt off and wiped my chest only to have more blood on the shirt.

I tried to speak again but no words came out so I stepped forward and place a hand on Kataras shoulder. She turned around and her eyes went wide, she began bending up all the water in the room and swirling it around me and she suddenly froze it leaving only my head out.

I gasped at how cold it was and struggled to try and move. I looked at Hinako and he had the same expression Katara had and his whole body shook. Jinora walked in holding up the shirt and dropped it when she saw me encased in ice.

"Grandma whats going on? Why is Sai-Ryu frozen in ice?" She walked over infront of me and her jaw dropped.

"What does that mean? I mean why would a 7 be carved into his chest?" Hinako sounded shaken and looked it.

"It looks deep and judging on how dry the blood is its been there for a while. Im sorry for freezing you Sai-Ryu but I was shocked." Katara said as she unfroze me and I rubbed my throat. I tried speaking but all that came out was a low groan.

"Grandma whats wrong why can he talk?" Jinora asked as she walked up to me.

"His vocal chords are just fine." Katara said as she began healing the gash on my chest.

"I believe that its because of me." I spun around to where the voice came from and looked upon the cloaked figure from my dream. Everyone looked at me and then to where I was looking, Jinora gasped and pointed.

"Who is that?" She shouted.

"Who is what?" Hinako asked as he slid from the cot.

"Jinora hunny what are you talking about?" Katara asked as she checked Jinoras temperature.

'So you see it too right Jinora? Then im not going crazy well thats good.' I thought to myself.

"Ah this must be the spirit seer I have heard so much about. My apologies my name is Dainanaka, I am the 7th spirit of the wind. I have come to ask for your help." The figure slowly drifted towards me and I backed away and bumped into Hinako.

"Brother whats going on why are you and Jinora acting so weird?" He tried to turn me to face him but I refused fearing that something might happen if I took my eyes off of it. I heard shuffling and a thump behind me. I looked and saw Jinora sitting on the floor, mouth open like she was trying to scream. I turned back but this time the figure stood only a foot away from me.

"Sorry but I had to take her voice as well, I cant have you going on talking about me when I am being hunted." I could still not tell if this this was a man or a woman or even human at all.

'Shit shit shit shit I need to get it away from them.' I screamed in my mind. I turned and knocked heads with Hinako and everything blanked.

I groaned and slowly blinked, looking around me I saw my room and Jinora laying next to me in my bed.

'Was that all just a dream?' I thought as I laid back down. 'In my dream I could speak.'

I let out a loud scream and JInora flew out of bed and on to the floor.

"What? Whats going on." She shouted as she looked at me. I scratched my forhead and mumbled to myself.

"So it must have been a dream right?" I sighed and looked at Jinora. "Hey has anything weird happend recently?"

"Besides you screaming for no apparent reason? No nothing much really, I meant except for Hinakos wounds keep mysteriously reopening again and again." Jinora shook herself and got back into the bed. "Seriously those two need to take it down a notch or atleast wait for his injury to fully heal."

I felt a familiar clawing on my leg and I lifted it causing Shade to fall on my hip. "That was close." I lifted her to my face and she meowed while pawing at my face. "Hey there girl you're getting alot bigger."

I looked at her and saw that she was no longer the small kitten that I had once found. She was atleast more than twice the size she was when I found her and heavier too.

"20lbs of densely muscled fury." Jinora said as she scratched her chin.

"Cute and vicious, serene yet savage. Both my girls are that way." I said with a chuckle and was given a punch and scratch for it. "Ow, that was a compliment."

"Cute and serene yes but vicious and savage? I dont think so." Jinora said as she rolled out of bed.

"Ok maybe the vicious and savage part was directed more towards Shade but-" I stopped talking as I felt Shade press her claws into my chest. Jinora picked her up and set her on the floor.

"Come on we have a busy day ahead of us." I groaned remembering that we had to pack because Tenzin was taking us to all the air temples for a vacation.

I rolled to the edge of the bed and dropped to the floor while reaching for Jinoras legs. I grabbed her ankles and pulled myself closer.

"Jinora *COUGH* go on with *COUGH COUGH* out me." I droned off amd faked my death. JInora laughed and Shade ran and headbutted me. I rolled around on the floor rubbing my head and looked Shade in her eyes. She cocked her head to the side almost triumphantly and pranced towards the door with Jinora.

"No hunting for you at the air temples then." I said then she stopped running and turned to look at me. I put on my best serious face and she just stared at me blankly. About a minute later she walked over and rubbed her shoulder into me and all me resolve faded. I scooped her up and held her to my chest.

"You're a big softy you know that?" Jinora said as she walked over. "Now get up and start packing." I stood and started packing dreading the month long of fun that Tenzin had planned for my befefit because once again I was an original air-bender. 'Horrah kill me now.' I thought as I shoved the traditional air nomad robes inside my bag.


	20. Chapter 20

We were resting on a beach after flying on Oogi for 6 hours. I was bending sculptures out of sand and Hinako was turning them into glass with his fire. He had gotten his Devils Fire under control as soon as all his strength came back.

It was an amuzing expirience watching him test the limits of what his new fire would consume. Wood, paper, dirt, water and well mostly all of his clothes. The first time was because he wasnt careful but all the other ones were because he wanted to see if he could coat himself in fire without it burning him. It worked, his fire didnt or couldnt burn him directly but it did burn anything he wore.

"HInako hey come on make this one glass." I said as I pointed to a sand sculpture I had made of Shade. It was of her when I had found her, a small kitten with a quill stuck in her foot wimpering in pain.

"I already did like 5 other ones of her why this one too?" Hinako said as he slowly walked over.

"Because all the other ones were of her now and I want to remember her as I had found her." I bent a small dragon figure and nudged Hinako. "I will make you anything you want brother."

He tilted his head and thought, a minute later he tilted it back. "I want a 15 foot dragon curled around a figure of myself. If you can do that I will help you again." He turned his head cockily. "But if you cant I guess not."

I laughed and took my stance, I focused on bringing sand from deeper in the earth and pulled as much of it to the surface as I could. I began solidifying and liqifying the sand to make the dragon. It took me 10 mintues to make the dragon and 3 to make Hinako. When I finished I turned and stood triumphantly and Hinako stood mouth agape.

"Woah brother I didnt think you would be able to put this much detail in it." He said as he walked around and looked at the whole thing. "Well deals a deal." He said as the turned the small figure of Shade into glass, then he turned his attention to his new test.

"You're going to try and make that glass arent you?" Jinora said as she walked up. He nodded furiously. Jinora leaned in and whispered to me. "Is that thing solid or hollow?"

"Uh yes?" I said as Hinako started burning it. "Well some of it is hollow because it would tip over because the base couldnt support the weight but other than that its all solid."

"So its probably going to blow up when he gets to the t-" {BOOM!} Jinora couldnt finish her sentence as the top of the dragon blew up and sent sand and glass powder into the air. I bent the sand and glass and redirected it away from us.

"By the way Hinako dont try to turn the the whole thing into glass because its hollow." I said sarcastically. Hinako walked up covered in dust and sand.

"Brother if you would please." He said as he gestured up and down his body. I laughed and bent it all off of him. He looked like he was about to say something but I put my hand up.

"I made it like you wanted, I could have made a smaller one if you wanted to make it glass but you didnt ask." I laughed as I walked away and Jinora walked along side me. I looked back to see Rina bending water around Hinako and I sighed. "Im glad she forgave him, I meant I kinda think freezing him solid for a whole day was alittle extreme but hey what they do is their thing."

"Not the whole day, when ever I looked away he unfroze his head and made funny faces at me." I spun around as Rina ran up with Hinako.

"Oh so you knew and still let me keep doing it?" Hinako said as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around.

"The suns starting to set I think our day of free fun is coming to an end. Your father would get pissed at me if we didnt come back before dark." I joked and Jinora pushed me playfully.

"Oh dont you worry about daddy I can handle him. Besides if it gets dark we have our own personal human torch." She said as she pointed back at Hinako who had fallen to the ground.

"His body may have stopped spinning but his mind is still going." Rina said for the spot next to him.

"Everyone is camped at the otherside od the island and it shouldnt take us that long to get over there but just to be safe we should head out now." I wasnt worried about it getting dark I just didnt want Tenzin to lecture me again for the billionth time about being an original air-bender and how we should act blah blah blah. "Im a grown ass man and even though I may be an original air-bender, I wasnt raised as one and besides that I am also an earth-bender so I dont classify myself as an air nomad."

"What are you going on about now?" Jinora asked alittle worried.

"Oh sorry I guess I was just thinking out loud. Its just that your father expects me to be more like how you guys are even though I was raised in the wilderness and not with air-nomads." I whistled and about a minute later Shade came running out of the trees carrying a dead mouse which she proceded to eat.

"You know you could have ate that then came out to us right?" Jinora said after she gaged. Shade licked her lips and ran to the water to drink and wash herself off.

"I glad Rina got her so used to the water that she will actually play in it and even wash herself." I leaned in on Jinora. "Last one in is a rotten egg." I sprinted and leaped in the water. I surfaced and looked to shore only to see Jinora and Rina in a head to head battle running towards me. I looked behind them and saw Hinako, feet frozen to the ground and hands frozen on his knees.

"Why does she always freeze you?" I shouted out to him, moments later Rina plunged in just before Jinora and both slashed water around. I swam around for a minute watching Hinako as he easily unfrozed the ice and walk over to the water.

"Why dont you just melt the ice as soon as she freezes you?" Jinora asked as she floated in place.

"That defeats the whole purpose of me frezing him Jinora, I know he could melt it in an instant if he wants but he lets me have my fun seeing him in ice." Rina said as she ran out of the water and tackled HInako.

"I can freeze and unfreeze water at will just by thinking about it. For instance like this." He said as the water around me started to freeze. I bent the sand beneath me and raised myself above the water.

"Id rather not get frozen so you can just let it go. Anyways we should be heading back so everyone dry off." I said as I leapt from my tower away from the water further onto the beach.

I spun as fast as I could to get the water off of me and so did Jinora. Rina and Hinako just bent the water off. Shade ran up and pawed my leg.

"Rina could you dry her off? Whenever I air dry her she always smells like wet dog." I handed her over to Rina who quickly dried her. 'I hope something fun happens during this trip.' I thought as we headed off towards the camp.

**A/N: I figured a little beach time fun for them since its been cold and windy here at least they would be warm.**


End file.
